


Crossing London Bridge

by storyhaus



Category: She Spies
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 12:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13613325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyhaus/pseuds/storyhaus
Summary: Mister Cross' mission in London, set pre-She Spies.My answers to some things brought up about Cross in a few episodes.





	Crossing London Bridge

Crossing London Bridge  
pre-She Spies

Chapter 1 Day 1  
Cross could feel the eyes of the officer in the front passenger seat upon him and he kept his face neutral. He had landed at Heathrow Airport less than an hour before and wasn't in the mood for conversation.  
"Been here before?" The officer in the passenger seat asked.  
"Once."  
"Business or --"  
"Always." Cross cut him off.  
The driver looked at him in the rearview mirror for a long moment. He suspected there was more to the American than his black sweater and slacks would tell him. Commissioner Gaylord had ordered the men to pick him up at the airport but gave no further details.  
Sergeant Barton had his own suspicions, he had heard of the American government having special operatives, rumors of what they were authorized to do sent shivers down the young officers spine.   
He wonder if this Mister Cross had done any of those rumored things?  
Studying the American for those few minutes made him realize he wasn't much younger than the man in the backseat.  
"Ah, here we are, New Scotland Yard." Constable Hall said glancing at Barton as they passed the rotating sign.  
They came to a stop and Cross unbuckled his seatbelt.  
"My luggage."  
"We've been ordered to show you to the Commissioners office then take your bags to the hotel. Constable Hall answered.  
Cross nodded and followed then into the building where they picked up I.D. badges for Cross then led him onto the elevator and to another floor.  
"Mister Cross delivered as ordered." Barton said to the older woman behind the desk near the wooden door then they turned and left.  
"The Commander will be with you soon, would you like some tea?" She asked him.  
"No, thank you."  
"Have a seat, I'll let them know you're here."  
Cross nodded and it was less than a minute before the door opened.  
"Mister Cross, I'm Commander Gaylord, please come inside."  
Cross rose and followed him into the office where he found a uniformed woman, the other part of 'them', he thought to himself as the door closed.  
"Detective Sergeant Traynor, a member of the Anti-Terrorism Unit, and I were just discussing the case...it's a bit unusual for the Prime Minister to order us to accomodate a foreign agent in the course of a national investigation."  
"We have a...vested interest in this recent act of terrorism." Cross answered the non-question.  
Gaylord knew the game, played it enough, this young man wasn't giving up anymore information than necessary.  
He looked at his young officer, she had been more than angry to learn she was to work with Mister Cross on her case.  
Cross took a moment to study the woman, she had short brown hair and green eyes. He thought she seemed rather young but then he himself was only thirty-two and had nearly five years as a field agent under his belt.  
She also looked mighty ticked off.  
"So what do you know about this terrorism?" Gaylord asked.  
"They call themselves the Donnegal Brigade, we've discovered a few operatives in America as well. An interrogation produced an address." Cross answered handing him a piece of paper from his pocket.  
"We've heard rumors of a new terrorist cell." Gaylord nodded, "Alright, I'll send several units and the two of you as well." He replied and placed the call.  
Once that was done Traynor led Cross out and to her compact car and they sped away.  
He silently sighed as she blew out an angry breath.  
He understood her reluctance to work with another agency, especially a foreign one, his own agency could be proprietary too, but for him personally, if it led to the mission's success he had no problem with inter-agency cooperation and thought how nice it would be if everyone wasn't so damned worried about their toes being stepped on!

Traynor glanced at the man beside her , under other circumstances she would have been attracted to him, with his short brown hair and engaging smile, his brown eyes though were guarded, always assessing.  
She resented him being here on her case so she would be civil to him and nothing more.  
She had argued with Commander Gaylord but the man had simply looked at her in that infuriatingly patient way of his saying nothing until she paused for breath then it was 'Inter-agency cooperation is not new D.S. Traynor and I expect you to follow the precedent set.' She really couldn't be angry at the Commander since he had direct orders from the P.M.

They pulled up across the street of the house and Traynor tuned off the car and removed her keys.  
"You stay here." She ordered getting out and meeting with uniformed officers.

Cross watched them pull their weapons and enter the house. He could have been angry but was too professional to let a petty emotion interfere with his job, namely watching their backs.  
His eyes continuously moved from mirror to mirror, they narrowed upon seeing a black sedan stop caddy-corner to where he sat.  
He could see four men in the car and pulled a pair of micro-binoculars from his pants pocket, the techs at ComCent had developed them to fold into one small piece making them easily portable.  
Taking a long look at each face he memorized the men then looked at their license plate to check into later.  
The car turned the corner and went the other way but it had been obvious to him they were interested in the house.  
He shifted slightly and grimaced as his leg got a cramp from the long flight and now sitting in the compact car.  
Deciding to stretch his legs he got out and walked a few feet from the car, the activity at the house caught his attention and he saw three men in handcuffs being led out.  
He studied their faces for future reference then headed over once they were taken away.  
Intercepting Constable Hall they spoke briefly and he got the names of the men.

"This doesn't look like the car." Traylor said dryling as she led him back to it.  
"I needed to stretch my legs."  
"I have to head back to the Yard, a lot of paperwork on this arrest not to mention interrogating the men."  
"Which you'll share the transcript of of course."   
"Inter-agency cooperation." She nodded and opened her door. "The Constable will take you to your hotel." She pointed to the waiting officer, climbed in her car and drove off.

Cross frowned as he watched her go. he didn't mine her abruptness but if she left him out of the loop she would discover why Quentin Cross was a top field agent for the U.S. Government.  
He walked across the street to the waiting officer.  
"Ready to go sir?"  
Cross nodded and they drove to the New England Hotel on St. Georges Drive.  
He went inside and picked up his keycard then headed to the third floor, once inside he removed his laptop and logged on to Interpols database. Using a special access code he entered their site of Irish terrorists.  
First he checked the men arrested then began looking for the men he saw in the sedan, two of which he found. Patrick Murphy and Kevin O'Shea. The other two were not there so he logged off there and onto London's DMV, again using a special code he checked the registration of the car and found an address, then got the addresses for the five men he'd identified.  
Pulling up a city map he typed in each address and a red dot appeared at that location, soon the map had a cluster of red dots in one area. He zoomed in on the streets the dots were at and narrowed his eyes, it formed a vague pattern. He began checking homes within that pattern and discovered each one had been sold by the same reality company. He suspected even here that it was unusual for several city blocks to be under one agency's control. He was loading everything he'd found onto a disc when his cell phone rang.  
"Cross speaking."  
'How are things going there?'  
"I just discovered some new information. I'll consult with the Commander on it first thing in the morning."  
'Good, don't want any toes stepped on.'  
"Not on my end Mister Chairman."  
'Is there a problem?'  
"Nothing I can't handle sir."  
"Alright. Keep me updated...and Quentin...'  
"Sir?"  
'Get some sleep.'  
"Soon." Cross promised then heard the dial tone so he turned off his phone.  
Once the information was downloaded he turned off the computer, recharged the battery and called room service for some dinner.  
He watched a comedy show while he ate then took a quick shower and climbed into bed clad only in his briefs.  
Relaxing his whole mind and body he was soon asleep.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Chapter 2 Day 2  
Just after 7 a.m. Cross was in a taxi heading for New Scotland Yard.  
He'd been up almost an hour already taking care of his daily morning routine as well as eating breakfast, wanting to get rolling on what he'd found.  
Once he arrived he gave his name and was given a special clearance badge allowing his access to 'most of the building' the officer at the desk had said. Cross took the elevator to the floor he'd been to the day before and walked down the polished hall.  
"Good morning Mister Cross." The older woman greeted him.  
"Morning, is the Commander in?" He asked.  
"He should be here soon. Would you like some tea while you wait?"  
"Thank you, a dash of cream please." He nodded and took a seat, unbuttoning his brown leather jacket.  
He was dressed in all brown today, comparable to the black he wore the day before.  
His theory was that field agent ought to be presentable at all times, as he never knew where his mission would take him.  
"It's hot." The woman cautioned handing the saucer and filled cup to him.  
He nodded accepting it and taking a sip and put it aside not exactly enamored with Earl Grey tea.  
"How long have you been in service to her majesty?" He asked.  
"Just over twenty-five years. I've seen Commander's come and go." She chuckled.  
"I'll bet." He smiled.  
"Mister Cross? You're here early." Commander Gaylord nodded to the woman who poured a cup of tea for him.  
"I uncovered some new information." Cross replied pulling the disc out.  
"Mrs. Archer, see if D.S. Traynor has arrived yet, she should be in on this."  
"Right sir." The woman nodded and he led Cross into his office and closed the door.  
Gaylord loaded the disc into his comuter and studied the information glancing at Cross.  
"You've been busy."  
"Just doing my job."  
"How do you want to proceed?" Gaylord asked him.  
"Check out the realtor."  
"Right, see if they're involved." He nodded. "I must admit, I looked into you Mister Cross, you have quite the service background...and an impressive mision record. I see why they sent you here."  
Cross simply nodded, taking the words as a compliment.  
"Enter." Gaylord called at the knock on his door expecting it to be D.S. Traynor.  
She came inside, surprised to find Cross there.  
"You wanted to see me sir?"  
"You two are going undercover."  
"Sir?"  
"Mister Cross will fill you in on the way there." Gaylord said walking them out. "And D.S. Traynor, change into civilian clothing." He added.  
"What's going on?" She asked Cross as the Commander's door closed.  
"You and I are going house hunting...honey." He smiled and took her arm escorting her to the elevator.  
Elizabeth Archer chuckled at the pair thinking how utterly charming the American was and a real match for D.S. Traynor.

Cross told her what he'd found as they drove to her flat and he went inside with her once they arrived.  
"You could have told me all this before going to the Commander!" She snapped at him.  
"You were so utterly dismissive toward me yesterday--"  
"So this is your revenge?!?"  
"I didn't get a chance to tell you before you drove off Detective Sergeant Traynor. I took the information to the Commander because he had to approve any operation we embarked on just as I would have taken it to my boss if I were back home." He replied cooly.  
Traynor blew out a breath and went to her bedroom to change.  
Cross took the time to shake off his own emotions toward her, he looked around her flat. It was small , the furnishings rather plain .   
There was a small television and CD player with several disc's beside it.  
Taking a look he was surprised to find he'd had many of the same disc's in his collection.  
Her plants were well cared for and the whole place was tidy.  
"Let's go." She said gruffly, she had changed into a sweater, skirt and heels.  
"There's something I need to ask you before we leave." He said catching her hands and noticing a blue topaz ring on her left ring finger.  
"What?" She frowned at his actions.  
"What is your first name? We are looking for a house together afterall."  
"Robin." She sighed.  
"Quentin. Shall we go?" He opened the door for her.  
With a nod she led him out.

It was 8:30 a.m. when they reached the realtor's office, parking far down the street they watched several people walk inside then they waited a few more minutes before entering the building.  
Traynor clasped his hand as they entered the office.  
"Welcome to Dream Home Realtor's, I'm Scott, are you looking to buy or sell today?"  
"Buy." The couple said in unison, Traynor giggled and gave Cross an adoring look and he smiled back.  
"Newlyweds?" Scott asked.  
"Newly engaged. Robin's apartment is too small really and when we get married we want a family right away." Cross explained.  
"Lot's of little Quentin's." She nodded.  
"I have several properties I could show--"  
"Actually, Robin has her heart set on one of the houses on Penywern Road." Cross told him.  
"Well, that's Rebecca's area, let me get her for you." Scott replied none to happy that he'd lost a potential sale.  
A very petite woman with long blond hair came over smiling.  
"Rebecca Mason. I understand you're interested in a house in my area?"  
"Yes, Penywern Road. I just love them." Traynor nodded.  
"Well...I...I don't think there's anything available there at the moment. Why don't you give me your names and number and I'll ring you when one becomes available."  
"Oh! My pager!" Traynor said reaching for it, she frowned checking it.  
"Everything okay honey?" Cross asked.  
"It's my mom. We'd better check up on her. Thank you for your time." Traynor said and quickly led him out.  
"Why the quick get away?"  
"She would have checked up on us."  
"I'm Quentin Cross, CEO of CrossBeam Architectural Firm based in L.A. I have a website and everything." He smiled.  
"You're bloody good aren't you?" She snorted, "But she would have still discovered I'm a police officer." She pointed out.  
"True, so we get your credentials and go back in a few days."   
Traynor nodded and they pulled away, going the other way so Rebecca Mason wouldn't see her car and get the plates then they turned around and parked a few yards away to watch.  
"Did you see how nervous she was? She couldn't stop playing with her watch."  
"She definitely has Irish tendencies too, her earring were claddagh." He replied.  
"You noticed those?"  
"I've been trained to look and listen D.S. Traynor."  
She would never admit she was impressed by this man but she was.  
They watched the realtors office and Rebecca soon exited and jumped in her car, they followed at a safe distance...right to Penywern Road.  
The agent parked and walked half-way down the street to a brownstone house.  
The pair parked and watched her use a key to enter.  
Traynor picked up her police radio.  
"This is Detective Sergeant Traynor..."  
'Go ahead D.S.'  
"I need an address run." She requested giving the dispatcher the information as Cross pulled out his binoculars and checked the house out.  
"Bloody James Bond aren't you?" She snorted.  
Cross smiled slightly then focused on the houses window.  
"One male, looks like they're arguing." He told her.  
"Damn. I wish I had surveillance equipment." She murmured.  
'D.S. Traynor, the owner listed on the deed is a Sean Parker. he's clean, not even a traffic citation.'  
"Thanks dispatch, Traynor out." She replied and hung up the radio.  
"More than acquaintances." He said as the pair kissed, ""A lot more." He added as Sean slipped Rebecca's jacket off. "She may be here a while." He looked at Traynor.  
"Bloody great." She frowned then sat up, "Perhaps not." She nodded out the front window.  
Cross looked over to see a man going up the steps two houses down.  
He used the binoculars again.  
"False alarm." She sighed.  
"Maybe not...I saw him in the sedan."  
"Dispatch, I need another address check." She said into the radio and gave the house number.  
'The owner is Michael Dwyer, Irish national, three traffic citations.' The dispatcher came back a few minutes later.  
"Thanks again, Traynor out." She hung up the radio again.  
"I looked through your database, he wasn't in there." Cross frowned.  
"He has to be if we have a name." Traynor shook her head and picked up the radio, "Dispatch get me a description on Michael Dwyer and Sean Parker."  
'Michael Dwyer is 182.88 centimeters, 77.27 kilos, brown hair and blue eyes. Sean Parker, 180.53 centimeters, 86.45 kilos, blond hair, brown eyes.'  
"Thanks." Traynor replied and hung up the radio. "That's not MIchael Dwyer unless he's shrunk and lost weight." She said aloud as the man they'd seen was taller and heavier.  
Cross nodded thoughtfully, one of the things drilled into him in training was the metric system conversion.  
"So where is Michael Dwyer?" He frowned.  
"That's a question for another time. Look."  
They saw Rebecca Mason leave the house and exchanged a look, following her back to the realty office they decided to return to the Yard where they reported their findngs to the Commander who authorized creating new credentials for Traynor, while that was being done Cross looked through the database again for the men at the houses.  
"Find our mystery man?" Traynor asked finding him at her desk.  
"No, but Sean Parker is the real deal." Cross replied searching Interpol.  
"Hey! You have clearance for them?" She gaped.  
Without reply he continued to work.  
He's no Detective Sergeant or Commissioner either...he's bloody high up though if he can see Interpol records!  
"This guy is not in a database." Cross gritted.  
"Maybe he's not part of it."   
"Maybe." Cross replied slowly then input Michael Dwyer, "Let's see if they know about him."  
"Looks just like his description." She nodded.  
"He owns a bar--"  
"Pub." She corrected.  
"Pub. You know where this is?" He asked seeing the address.  
"Not far from here." She nodded.  
"Your I.D. ready?"  
"Not yet."  
"I'm going to call my boss then." Cross replied and walked far enough away for privacy.  
Traynor eyed him a moment the quickly typed his name into the Interpol database.  
"Classified!" She hissed as the site requested an access code. Traynor clicked the back arrow but it didn't change the screen. She did it again with the same result, her eyes sought him out and with a panic she realized he was heading her way , phone call finished.  
"Come on!" She muttered trying again to no avail.  
Finally she just shut the whole thing down as he reached her.  
"Finish your call?"  
"Yes."  
She nodded and an awkward silence ensued.  
"So after you get your new I.D. we should get some lunch." He suggested.  
"At the pub? Check out Dwyer?" She agreed.  
Cross nodded as her desk phone rang.  
"Detective Ser-- I'll be right there sir." She replied and hung up, "The Commander wants to see me."  
"I'll be here."  
Traynor nodded and headed up to her bosses office.

 

Cross checked his watch again, it had been a while since she went to the Commander's office and he wondered if it would be much longer. Just as he thought that she strode up.  
"Let's go." She said brusquely and grabbed her purse from the desk drawer.  
"Everything alright?"  
"Fine. Let's get lunch." She replied and led him away.  
"Bloody good look Traynor." A male officer called as they passed.  
"Stuff it!" She snapped.  
Cross gave the man a sympathetic look as he followed her to the door.  
He figured she got raked over the coals by the Commander, he'd been there himself a few times with The Chairman and could empathize.

Traynor slammed the car door and started the engine as Cross got in, she gave him a sidelong glare.  
It's all his fault! Mystery man comes waltzing into my case, they expect me to just take him at face value?!? Bloody hell no! I want to know who this bloke is! How was I suppose to know without the access code they'd be able to backtrack to my computer?!?   
'It was a breach of etiquette and international trust to go looking into Mister Cross with Interpol's records.'  
The Commander had chided her then to add insult to injury...  
'Trust me when I tell you that he is more than capable of working this case...by himself in need be. Are we clear Detective Sergeant Traynor?'  
'Quite sir.' She had mumbled, thoroughly humiliated.  
The Commander had given her her new credentials and curtly dismissed her.  
She had gone to the ladies room to splash cold water on her face.  
I need to fix my make-up.  
"Are you sure you're alright? I can go by myself--"  
"I said I was fine!" Like hell you're taking over my case!  
"Okay." He said backing off.  
They rode together in tense stillness the rest of the way and Cross silently sighed, he thought they were finally getting along.  
Obviously I was wrong.  
Pulling up outside they parked and entered the dark, smokey establishment. Getting the bartender's attention Traynor held up two fingers.  
The bartender nodded and they sat in the nearest booth.  
"Two ales. I'll let you look over the menu for a few minutes." The waitress said and went to another table.  
"I wanted to try the native fare last time I was here but didn't get the chance." He commented and looked at her, she was scanning the pub, "Maybe you should just stand up." He commented.  
"What is that supposed to mean?" She hissed and glared at him.  
"This is meant to be a covert operation." He answered softly.  
"I forgot I was working with a master!" She whispered.  
"What the hell is your problem?!? What did the Commander say that has you so ticked off?" He asked in an equally quiet whisper.  
"That is none of your business!" She hissed.  
"If it jeopardizes this mission it sure as hell is my business!" He replied.  
"If you want me to transfer off this case you're in for a bloody rude awakening Mister Cross!" She seethed and stalked away to the ladies room.

He's not going to get rid of me! Traynor vowed as she reached the ladies room. She froze as Dwyer, Parker and another man passed her and went into a room with a door marked 'Private'. The door closed and she looked around, making sure she was alone she stepped to the door putting her ear to it.  
Traynor gritted her teeth, everything was muffled, she bit her lip and eased the door open, she held her breath as it creaked.  
A yelp escaped her when a hand on her shoulder spun her around as the door opened.  
To her shock and surprise a mouth came down on hers, her hands gripped muscular upper arms and she relaxed into the kiss.  
"Get a booth will ya!"  
"Come on baby." A husky voice said and led her away.  
"That's what a bedroom is for." She heard another say before the door slammed closed.  
"Sorry, I had to think fast." Cross apologized.  
"Don't do that again." She replied , glad it was dark and he couldn't see how flushed she was.  
"You ready to order now?" The waitress asked as they sat down.  
"Are you hungry babe?" Cross asked covering her hand with his.  
"Ye...yeah."  
"I'll have the fish and chips." He said.  
"Same."   
The waitress nodded and left them.  
Cross took his hand off her and sipped his ale and making a face.  
"I'll never get used to warm beer." He said.  
Traynor didn't reply, her eyes were on her hands.  
"Are you alright?" He asked.  
"They almost caught me."  
"But they didn't."  
"Because of you." She met his eyes.  
"Did you hear what they were talking about?"   
"No, the door was too thick." She shook her head and sipped her ale.

When their meal arrived they talked about normal things to appear like any other couple.  
"Look who's joined the party." Cross murmured as the other unidentified man from the sedan entered.   
The man quickly looked around then headed to the back room.  
"He looked a bit nervous." She commented.  
"I noticed." Cross nodded.  
"Should we stick around?"  
"Call your office, get some surveillance teams out here." He said sliding his phone over.  
Traynor went to the bathroom, making sure she was alone she called the Commander with the request, he would dispatch them immediately.  
She returned to the booth and handed his phone back and waited for the teams to arrive.

The Detective Sergeant recognized a few of the men and gave them a nod toward the trio of men emerging from the back.  
One of the officers pointed at them and held up for fingers, she nodded in reply, they were to take the late comer while the team would shadow the others.

The pair waited several minutes then exchanged a look when the man didn't appear from the back.  
"I'm going to check it out." Cross said and headed for the men's room where he pushed the door open then dropped down and slid along the wood panel to the back room.  
He put his ear to the door and listened, frowning as he heard no sound .  
Noticing there was a half-inch gap under the door, he pulled out his micro-binocular's and attached a slim piece to it to turn it into a mini-periscope which he slipped under the door and took a look.

Traynor looked up as Cross slid into the booth.  
"He's gone."  
"Gone?!? We missed him leave?" She asked surprised.  
"Yes...let's get out of here." Cross replied paying the bill, angry with himself for the mistake.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Chaper 3 Day 2 continued  
They returned to the Yard to report the fourth man was already gone.  
Surveillance on the other three was rather mundane so far.  
Traynor suggested returning to the realty office but Gaylord told them to wait a day lest they look too eager.  
With nothing else to do on the case but wait she offered to show Cross around London which he accepted before she changed her mind since she was being civil to him.  
They started at the Tate Gallery, he enjoyed the sculpted works, he had a few pieces in his apartment collected from around the world after his missions.  
Seeing a jade colored bowl he walked over and visually examined it, the detail was impressive, you would have missed some of it unless you were up close.  
"Beautiful isn't it? That's a local artists work." A guide informed him.  
"How much is this piece?" He asked.  
"Two thousand American."  
"A bit more than I can afford." He smiled shaking his head.  
"She does have pieces in a...less expensive price range. I could give you her card."  
"Thank you, I'd appreciate it." He nodded and she went to her office.  
"Making yourself a date Mister Cross?" Traynor asked coming up to him.  
"I like art."  
"Ah."  
Cross gave her a frown as the guide rejoined him.  
"Here we are." She said giving him the artists card.  
"Thanks again." He nodded and pocketed it.  
"Can I help you with something?" The guide turned to Traynor.  
"I'm with him."  
The guide glanced at Cross with a slight smile.  
Traynor took his arm and led him toward the door.  
"Come on there are other places to see."  
They went to the regular tourist sites, Tower Bridge to see Big Ben, Buckingham Palace, Hyde Park, etc.  
Cross relaxed slightly, for the first time on a mission he was about to see some of the country he had been assigned to work in.

It was after 5 so she took him to her favorite restaurant where several patrons and bar personnel greeted her.  
She pointed him to a table and went to get their ales.  
"Who's your friend?" The barmaid asked.  
"A Yank. We're working rogether on a case."  
"I wouldn't mind working with a bloke who looks like that." She replied rolling her eyes as the cook hollered at a waitress.  
"Got anything cold for him?"  
"Yeah, I'll get it."  
Traynor half-turned to face Cross' direction and couldn't help but think about their kiss.  
It had been a long time since she was last kissed, well over a year ago that her boyfriend had broken up with her.  
She had vowed then and there she didn't want another relationship but his kiss had stirred something inside her.  
"A cold one for your friend and an ale for you."  
"If he's available, give him my number eh?"  
"He won't be here long."  
"I never said I was looking for a longterm romance." Carla grinned.  
Traynor shook her head with a chuckle.  
"Give us my usual." She nodded and took the drinks to their table.  
"Warm beer." He gave a wan smile.  
"You might actually like this one."  
Cross picked up the glass and smiled then took a drink of the cold beer.  
"Thank you." He smiled as he placed the glass on the table.  
"I ordered for us." She shrugged by way of welcome.  
"Fish and chips again?"  
"Hardly. Steak and vegetables."  
"I'm starting to like you." He smiled.  
"Ditto." She replied and raised her glass to his before taking a swallow.  
"After dinner plans?"  
"I have errands to run." She shook her head, she hadn't grocery shopped in almost a week and needed to pick up her uniforms from the dry cleaner not to mention she'd promised Mrs. Chadwick, her elderly neighbor she'd play cards with her tonight.  
"So I'll see you tomorrow early?"  
"Yeah, we'll go back to the realtor, maybe get lucky." She nodded.  
Cross looked around taking in the decor.  
"Have anything like this in the states?"  
"We have sports bars." He nodded then looked at her, "You should come visit, I'll show you around Los Angeles."   
"Quid pro quo?" She asked.  
"Yeah." He smiled.  
Their dinner arrived and they ate and talked.  
He discovered she was a fan of cricket but did enjoy tennis, grew up reading mystery novels which prompted her choice of careers and could actually cook, though she didn't enjoy it as much when there was no one to cook for.  
He reciprocated by telling her he was once in the military which led him to his current career.  
As a boy he never envisioned this life but he did enjoy it.  
They split the check and she dropped him back at his hotel.  
Since it was still early he got a taxi and went to the artists studio listed on the card from the Tate Gallery.  
Walking in his nose was greeted by a pleasant scent.  
"I am Helen Chin, may I show you some of my pieces?" The Oriental woman who was a foot shorter than he asked.  
"I have to warn you, my budget is only 200 American."  
"I have many pieces, come I will show you." She smiled and motioned him to follow.  
Cross looked at the other pieces as he trailed her and was impressed, any of it would look right in his apartment in L.A.  
They went into a smaller room in the back where she had jadeware.  
"This vase is beautiful." He said examining it.  
"One hundred-seventy five American dollars."  
"I'll take it." He nodded handing it to her.  
"I can ship it to your home in America." She offered.  
"I'm not sure how long my business here will last." He frowned.  
"Special forms will allow someone else to pick it up for you."  
"Okay." He smiled.  
After he payed her filled out the forms, in triplicate, which made him silently chuckle.  
The government has nothing on Helen Chin.  
He went to a telephone booth down the street and found the number for a taxi service and requested one to pick him up.  
"I need to use the phone." Someone knocked on the door.  
With a nod Cross hung up and opened the door...to find a knife in his face.  
"Gimme your wallet!"  
Cross slowly reached into his inner coat pocket, the man's eyes waivered for a second and Cross grabbed his arm, the one holding the knife, then punched him in the jaw and kicked him in the gut.  
Four men came out of a near-by restaurant and ran over.  
"Constables, what's going on?" One asked.  
"He tried to rob me."  
"Doesn't look like it's this blokes day at all." Another said handcuffing the robber.  
"We'll need your account." The first Constable said.  
"I have a taxi coming..."  
"Mickey will wait with you."  
The fourth officer picked up the knife with a handkerchief and the trio left to take the robber to jail.  
"Know a bit of self-defense then?" Mickey asked.  
"Yeah, I live in L.A." Cross smiled.  
"That explains it." Mickey replied dryly.  
Cross smiled politely at the poke at his country.  
"Business or tourism?"  
"Business."  
"Eh?"  
"I'm an architect, doing some research here." Cross said sticking to his cover.  
"Like buildings then?"  
"Yes."  
The taxi arrived and the Constable told the driver which station house to go to.  
They reached it a short time later and Cross paid the fare then followed the man inside.  
He gave his statement and waited for it to be typed up so he could sign it.  
Once that was done he was driven to his hotel in a police car.  
After assuring the hotel clerk there was no problem he went up to his room and took a shower then checked in with the Chairman, updating him and going to bed.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Chapter 4 Day 3

Cross finished his shower and wrapped a towel around his waist.  
He froze hearing the door to his room open, he pulled his pistol from under the towel on the vanity.  
Reaching for the doorknob he yanked it open and went to one knee aiming the gun at the intruder.  
Traynor yelped and jumped back startled.  
Her eyes saw the gun first then shifted to his bare chest and a blush crept up her cheeks.  
"You shouldn't sneak up on a person." He frowned getting to his feet and placing the safety back on the gun. "What are you doing here and how did you get in?"  
"I...I showed my badge to the maid." She swallowed and looked away.  
"I got the how so next comes the why?"  
"They drug a body out of the Thames a mile from here. Slit throat...it was the bloke who got away from us yesterday at the pub."  
Cross cursed and smacked his hand on the wall angrily.  
"His name was Riley Hannigan, we got it off his Irish drivers license, it was the only I.D. on him. His address was a fake."  
"We don't know where he was living then?" Cross asked and she shook her head.  
"Do you think they killed him?" She looked at him.  
"Probably. He must have gotten cold feet about the 'plan' or something that made him turn from an asset to a liability." Cross nodded.  
"We still need to go back to the realty office."  
"It's too early." Cross said glancing at his watch, "Let me get dressed and we'll grab breakfast somewhere."  
"Right." She nodded.  
Cross closed the bathroom door, toweled off and ran a brush through his hair and donned black shirt, trousers and shoes. He slid the gun into the waistband at the small of his back, grabbed the black suit jacket off the hanger on the door and slipped it on then exited the bathroom.  
He picked up his wallet and slid it into his jacket pocket along with the micro-binoculars.  
"I know a place down the street."  
"Lead the way D.S. Traynor." He nodded and followed her out.

They ate slowly and said little to each other.  
Cross was angry at himself that the man he should have had under surveillance was now dead. He might have been the key to breaking the Donnegal Brigade wide open and ending their plan before they set it in motion.  
Traynor was lost in her own thoughts...of Cross in the towel.  
Okay, so he's attractive but I can't afford to let myself get distracted. I'll just have to ignore the feelings being stirred in me by this American.

"It's after 9, we should head on over to the realtor's office." Cross said pulling his wallet out.  
"My treat." She replied and paid then led him to her car.  
Cross noticed she had different plates on her car, he presumed to go with her new credentials.  
They pulled up and went inside the office.  
"Welcome back, is your mother alright?" Rebecca Mason asked seeing them.  
"It was a false alarm, thank heavens." Traynor said.  
"I'm pleased to hear that."   
"Thank you. We're still interested in a house on Penywern ." Traynor replied giving her a hopeful look.  
"I need to check on a few things but if you leave your names I could give you a call..."  
Cross removed his card and Robin wrote her name on it as well.  
"Make sure you use the 'L' in my name when you make inquiries. I had my identity stolen a while back and without the 'L' you might get a whole list of unflattering accusations against me." Cross told the realtor.  
"Identity theft is becoming a problem everywhere unfortunately." Mason said sympathetically accepting the business card.  
"It took me almost three months to get it straightened out." Cross sighed.  
"I'll be sure to include the 'L' then." She smiled.  
"Thank you. I'd hate for us to lose the house of our dreams because someone pretended to be me and ruined my credit."  
"I'm sure it'll be fine honey." Robin said taking his arm.  
"We'll I'll look into things and give you a call." Mason nodded and walked them out.  
Once they were in the car Robin turned to him.  
"What was that all about?"  
"All my information is under Quentin L. Cross, don't want them stumbling onto my real identity by accident."  
"Figured it was all sealed like Inter--" She clamped her mouth shut and looked away.  
"I know."  
"You do?" She hung her head embarrassed.  
"My boss was alerted to someone trying to check into me through Interpol when we were talking the other day. Didn't take much to figure out who it had to be. Guess it was only fair since I checked you out." He smirked.  
"You did?!?" She gaped at him.  
"Of course I did. Very impressive Detective Sergeant, only four years to make this grade."  
"I had to work hard." She sighed.  
"Prove yourself a little more than the men had to."  
"Yeah." She snorted.  
"But you did." He pointed out.  
"So what's your story?"  
"I told you." He replied.  
"Military now this...a lot of blanks."  
"I hear women like a man of mystery." He teased.  
"Well you certainly are that Quentin Cross." She nodded and started the car and they drove around the block parking down the street from the office hoping Rebecca Mason would lead them to some more terrorists. Mason left the office a short time later and they followed her right to Sean Parker's house.  
"Coincidence she goes to see him both times we talk to her?" He mused.  
"Too bloody coincidental if you ask me." She nodded.  
"I agree." he replied pulling out his binoculars, "The neighbor from two houses down is there too." He reported.  
"I wish we had a name on this guy. I don't like not knowing the players on the field." She frowned.  
"We could go ask him." Cross smiled.  
"Wait til I call the rest of Scotland Yard." She retorted making him chuckle.  
His phone rang and he answered.  
"Cross. Miss Mason...2 p.m.? That'll be fine. I got it, we'll see you then. Thank you." He hung up and turned to Robin, "She wants to show us the middle house."  
"Right between Sean Parker and our mystery man." She uttered.  
"I think we're going to fall in love with it." He smiled.  
"What a coincidence, I do too darling." She nodded, started the car and left Penywern Road.

The Commander was pleased by the chance to be in the middle of their terrorists homes to keep a close watch on their comings and goings, the possibility of learning their plans would be greatly increased now...everyone hoped it came before they carried it out.  
While the Commander and Traynor worked on getting everything they would need for their new home from previously seized items .  
Cross called the Chairman to update him and request a few special items.  
The pair had lunch at a restaurant not far from the home and kept the conversation light, both knowing things were going to get more stressful as the mission went on.

At 1:30 they arrived at the house, Cross grabbed her hand before she could get out of the car.  
"From the time we get out of the car until we get back in we act like an engaged couple , no discussion of the mission , even quietly when we're alone."  
"I get it Mister Cross." She rolled her eyes.  
"Robin, the house could be bugged. I have some equipment coming for us to check the house out but we have to be extra cautious until then."  
Robin nodded seriously and they got out, clasped hands and walked to the porch of the address Rebecca Mason had given him.  
"I could put some plants here and a couple of chairs and a table, we could have tea in the morning." She smiled at him.  
"Whatever you want honey, but we should see the inside too, make sure it's right for us."  
"It's our house Quent, I know it." She smiled at him as Rebecca Mason pulled up.  
"I guess you really do want this house." She grinned and led them inside.  
"Oh,it's perfect! Isn't it Quent?" Robin gasped softly.  
The walls were a sea green with white crown molding, very elegant looking.  
"I'll save my thoughts until we've seen the whole house Robin." He replied.  
Rebecca proceeded to show them the upstairs bedrooms, the kitchen and patio.  
"Why did the previous owner leave? If there were problems with the house I'd like an honest answer." He said as they climbed the stairs.  
"He had a family emergency and had no choice but to sell. A lot of work was done on the house after he moved in actually. He put the crown molding in , replaced several loose boards upstairs, repaired a few plumbing problems , that sort of thing."   
Cross nodded and let Robin lead him into each room behind Mason, once they saw the patio she took them back to the living room.  
"What do you think?" Mason asked.  
"Honey, I really love this house and the neighborhood is quiet...a good place to raise a family." Robin looked at him.  
"If it's the one you want then...alright sweetheart." He smiled.  
"Let's go back to my office and draw up the contract." Mason smiled.  
They followed her and signed on the dotted line.  
Once that was done she promised to call them as soon as possible, hopefully with good news.  
"Now we see if we get a house." Robin said as she drove him back to his hotel.  
"We will. Our offer was far too good to pass up." Cross said confidentally.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Chapter 5 Day 4  
"Cross speaking...Rebecca hi...that's great! Robin will be thrilled, she's already packing in fact. Okay, see you then." Cross smiled as he hung up, he called Scotland Yard and was put through to Traynor's desk.  
'Detective Sergeant Traynor.'  
"We're the happy new owners of a house honey." He joked.  
'That's great! I'll let the Commander know and have the bank paperwork drawn up. Less than twenty-four hours, probably the fastest any offer has been accepted by the Donnegal Brigade.' She mused.  
"Undoubtedly. Mason will meet us at the house with the keys in an hour."  
'I'll pick you up at 9:15 then.'  
"See you then." he replied and hung up then called the Chairman.  
'Things going smoothly Quentin?'  
"Yes sir, we just got the house."  
'Excellent. The items you requested should be arriving there soon, I'll have them delivered to your new residence this afternoon.'  
"Thank you sir."  
'Remember to be careful Quentin, the Donnegal Brigade is very dangerous.'  
"They make the IRA look like the Boy Scouts." Cross agreed.  
'Exactly.'  
"We'll be extra cautious sir."  
'Good. Call if you uncover anything.'  
"I will sir. Cross out." He replied and hung up.

Promptly at 9:15 Robin knocked on Cross' hotel door and they left together for the 'their' new home.  
"Congratulations." Mason smiled handing them the keys.  
"Thanks. Oh honey, this is my dream come true." Robin hugged Cross.  
"Your happiness is my top priority." He smiled back.  
"I'll let you get more acquainted with your new home." Mason smiled and left them.  
"Shall we?" Cross asked ushering her to the door.  
Robin unlocked it and they went inside.  
For the next hour they went from room to room discussing where to place their furnishings, hopefully convincing anyone listening in they were a normal couple.

They left and returned around 2 p.m. with a moving van, driven by fellow officers, and they moved into the house.  
The special items Cross had requested arrived at Scotland Yard and was loaded onto the van with the seized furniture so it appeared as just more boxed items for the house.  
He unpacked the handheld scanner and walked through the house as Robin directed the 'movers' and Quentin, who answered, 'yes dear' every so often.  
It took well over an hour but he turned up nothing and told Robin and the officers who'd assisted in the ruse.  
The officers left with wishes of good luck in nailing the Donnegal Brigade.  
"That's a relief." She sighed, the idea of someone listening in on them gave her the willies.  
He took one of the nightstands upstairs then returned and carried his box up.  
She followed him curiously and watched him set up a clock radio on the nightstand then attached another small clear wire to it and pulled out a micro-cassette player and plugged it into the wire then attached the player to the recess in the back of the nightstand.  
"What are you doing?"  
"The clock is emitting a laser beam out this window right at the glass in Sean Parker's house, we'll be able to hear and record his conversations."  
"Is this legal?" She asked dubiously.  
"It is for the government." He smiled.  
She watched him set another one up in the livingroom using a picture frame .  
Looking at the photo inside it she smiled, it was of Cross and two other men in front of a construction site, a grand home was taking shape behind them.  
"Take this before you left?"   
"No."  
"How'd you...?"  
"A couple of friends took pictures of themselves in front of it and I digitally inserted myself into it."  
"Amazing. So you've never actually seen that house?"  
"No but I could tell you all about the construction of it. There are more in the box."  
"Oh my..." She gasped softly lifting the top photo out.  
"That was the day we drove to the country...I proposed to you there." He smiled.  
"I can't even tell the difference from photo's I have at home." She shook her head looking at other photo's of them, one's which were never actually taken.  
"A very sophisticated software program our engineers developed." He said.  
There were several photo's with he and other people, clearly taken in the states and there were a few with her and 'friends' that she'd never actually met.  
There were numerous shots of the two of them, one included an older couple.  
"Are these people my parents?"  
"Yep."  
"Do we have any of your family?"  
"My parents died when I was in college and I have no siblings, but your parents are great and they love me like a son." He grinned.  
"Good to know." She snorted and placed some of the photo's around the room. "Don't suppose there are photo albums?"  
"Full of pictures from childhood to the present." He nodded to a box as he took another box to the kitchen.  
"You didn't miss a thing did you?" She uttered to herself as she put some knick-knacks up.  
"Someone actually owned these dishes?" He made a face holding one up for her to see.  
"Those large roses were actually quite popular just a few years ago." She answered.  
He shook his head and put them away in the kitchen cupboards.  
She unloaded the rest of the boxes while he went to work putting their bed together.

Once she was finished she went upstairs to help and found him sliding the mattress onto the box spring.  
"Nice bed, headboard's a little ornate for my taste."He commented.  
"You have a waterbed don't you?" She snickered opening the new sheet set.  
"And what's wrong with a waterbed?"  
"It just screams bachelor." She laughed.  
"I haven't had any complaints." He retorted.  
"Didn't figure you'd had." She murmured.  
"Excuse me?" He asked not catching her words.  
"We need to get the bed made." She said.  
It took them a few moments but the task was done and they returned to the livingroom where they arranged the furniture to their tastes then Cross took the empty boxes upstairs where he broke them down and put them on the attic.  
"I don't feel like shopping and cooking so let's go out for dinner." She said when he returned.  
"Sounds good to me. I need to get my things from the hotel and check out."  
"Dinner, the hotel, then my place for my wardrobe." She nodded grabbing her purse and they left.

Over dinner they talked about the house and their plans for it should anyone be listening in.  
Afterwards they picked up Cross' luggage from the hotel and settled his bill then went to her flat where she packed her clothing and they returned to the house.  
As they went inside she whispered in his ear, he nodded and swept for bugs again as they talked about their dinner.  
"Are you sure those candles have been moved?" He asked turning up nothing.  
"I know how I set them out. Some of those photo's are out of place too! Unless we've had an earthquake someone has been here."  
"Okay, I'm sorry." He apologized and walked to the door, "No pick marks..."  
"Someone has a key?" She frowned.  
"Probably. Did you run a check on who owned the house before?"  
"No." She sighed and picked up the phone.  
"Hold on." He said taking the receiver from her and unscrewing the mouthpiece. "Alright, it's not bugged." He said handing it to her.  
While she called it in he checked the back door.  
"No marks there either."  
"What's your addy?" She asked and he told her then pulled his laptop out and waited for the information to come through.  
Hanging up she joined him on the couch.  
"Bloody hell." She swore.  
"This makes things more interesting." He said as the photo of the previous owner came up along with his name.  
"Riley Hannigan." They said in unison and looked at each other.  
Cross checked their recordings and heard Parker talking to another man about them.  
"We know who broke in here now." He said.  
"Should we change the locks?" She asked.  
"No, it might make them suspicious."  
"I hope this case is over soon, gives me the willies to know they can come and go as they please in our home."  
Cross squeezed her hand.  
"We're smarter than they are, we'll get them Robin."  
She nodded and sighed.  
"I'm tired, flip you for the bed." She said.  
"No, it's yours."  
"Well, that's nice of you but--"  
"My mother raised me to be a gentleman."  
"What else did she teach you?" Robin smiled standing.  
"That big feet are a sign of intelligence."  
Robin laughed and headed for the stairs where she turned, losing some of her humor.  
"She was probably right. Good-night Quentin."  
"Night Robin." He smiled and watched her disappear then turned in for the night himself.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Chapter 6 Day 5  
Cross woke to the smell of bacon the next morning and made his way to the kitchen after pulling on a tee shirt with his sweatpants.  
"Smells good though I didn't think you British ate a big breakfast." He commented leaning against the wall.  
"We don't but I read you American's do. It'll be ready soon if you want to get the plates and things?"  
Cross set the table and poured coffee for himself while she had tea.  
"When did you get all this?"  
"I ran to the market this morning."  
"I've never slept that soundly." He frowned.  
"I had a room mate at University who woke at the least little sound so I learned to be extremely quiet." She replied loading his plate up.  
"You're not having any?"   
"English muffins and jam for me." She shook her head putting water in the skillet and placing it back on the stove.  
"I feel bad you went to all this trouble to make me breakfast when I could have had the same thing as you."  
"Over and done with now." She shrugged taking her muffin from the toaster and slathering jam on it.  
Cross dug in and ate everything on his plate to her pleasure.  
She washed the dishes while he showered.  
He returned wearing a dark blue shirt and slacks with black shoes.  
"Do you own anything light colored?" She asked.  
"No."  
"Mister Mysterious right down to your clothes eh?" She smiled grabbing her purse. "I have to go for a bit, put in an appearance at my faux job."  
"Give all your co-workers my best." He chuckled as she left.  
He settled in and listened to the overnight tapes.  
Parker had called someone else late last night, unfortunately he didn't identify them by name. They talked about the 'plan' but were too vague to be of real help in identifying their target. It was a big event to take place in the near future with a lot of people in attendance.  
For a brief moment Cross contemplated breaking in next door and bugging the phone but decided it was too risky.  
If he and Traynor weren't trained officer they might never have noticed anything had been touched, the terrorist would probably pick-up on someone being inside their homes right away.  
He turned his attention to the man on the other side of their home, Parker called him as well and got orders to prepare everything making Cross realize who was really in charge.  
Parker had called him 'Duncan', the man wasn't in Interpol or Scotland Yard's databases but he had to be on record in ireland right?  
Cross hacked into their DMV records but came up empty.  
He frowned then started checking other European databases growing frustrated as one by one he struck out on an identity.  
"This guy is an enigma but he's got to be on someone's radar!" He said to himself angrily.  
Hearing a cardoor he looked outside and saw Rebecca Mason head up to Parker's house.  
He listened in on their conversation.  
'Cross and Traynor check out okay?' She asked.  
'We looked over their things, look like a normal couple.' Parker replied.  
'Good, I can't keep low renting to your friends.'  
'I compensate you well enough.'  
He heard them kiss.  
'Compensate me some more Sean.' Mason purred.  
He heard them go up the stairs and knew he'd have to listen to them have sex in case they let something slip in the heat of passion.

 

Robin returned around noon and found him on the couch, eyes closed, earphones on.  
She smiled and started for the stairs when he looked at her.  
"You get to listen now." He said pulling off the earphones and handing them over then headed to the kitchen to make himself a sandwich.  
"Oh my God." She blushed and looked at him after placing putting the earphones on. "You've been listening to this?!?"  
"Yeah, we have reports that people like to talk during sex, they say things that they might hold back any other time." He nodded going back to his sandwich.  
She couldn't believe he hadn't been turned on by listenng to them, she thought there was a report somewhere that said men enjoyed looking and listening but Cross didn't seem to.  
They finally finished and Mason told Parker how great he was in bed to which he replied there was more where that came from, it made Robin roll her eyes.  
She listened as Rebecca went down stairs and Parker made a phone call.  
'Yeah, it's me...did it. Everything has been taken care of. The Donnegal Brigade will be known world wide when it's over.'  
Robin listened as the conversation turned to Rebecca, Parker braged about his conquest of the realtor making Robin furious.  
Cross picked that moment to return and was hit with her wrath.  
"All you men are pigs!" She spat at him and stalked upstairs slamming the bedroom door closed.  
Cross sighed and put the earphones back on wonder just what they said to set Robin off.  
He heard the couple next door have sex again then Mason showered and left, Parker took a shower too and went out as well.  
Cross rewound the tape and found out what had sent a tongue lashing his way and shook his head.  
His mother had taken great pains to instill in him to appreciate a woman's intelligence and spirit, not just her looks. He sometimes wondered if he were the only man on Earth who did that.

A few hours later there had been not a peep from upstairs so he made them dinner then took a plate to her room and knocked on the door.  
"I made dinner, I'll leave it by the door for you." He said setting it and a glass of wine down with a sigh then returning to his own dinner in the kitchen.

Robin listened to his fading footfall and quietly opened the door.  
A soft smile touched her lips seeing the meal he had prepared, she picked it and the wine glass up and went downstairs.

Cross looked over surprised to see her, he also was weary and she saw it in his eyes.  
"I'm sorry." She apologized placing her plate on the table.  
"I heard what he said that would have set you off." He nodded.  
"When I hear men talk like that I just get so..." She shrugged and sat down taking a sip of wine.  
"It gives my gender a bad name. Not all men are that callous Robin."  
"I know." She replied meeting his eyes.  
"But we can agree that Parker and Duncan are bigge." He replied.  
"Huh?"  
"Pigs."  
Robin laughed and shook her head.  
"I have never met anyone like you Quentin Cross."  
"And you never will." He smiled, "Now eat your dinner dear."  
She chuckled but ate thinking no matter how long she lived she probably would never meet anyone quite like him again.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Chapter 7 Day 5  
"So what's in the bag?" He nodded toward it as they ate.  
"I did a little shopping as well."  
He nodded.  
"I saw that look!"  
"What look?" He asked.  
"The 'it's another woman who loves to shop' look!"  
"I didn't know there was a look for that." He replied trying not to smile.  
"Oh yes, there is a look, my old boyfriend--" She broke off.  
"Hey, we're not really engaged remember?" He smiled.  
"I haven't seen him in a year." She sighed.  
"You miss him?"  
"Yes and no. I guess what I really miss is being with someone more than anything. I love my job but it's nice to go home to someone at the end of the day."  
Cross continued eating without comment.  
He hadn't had a permanent relationship since joining ISD, he was always getting calls in the middle of the night sending him on missions.   
What woman could understand or tolerate that?  
"Are you alright?"  
"Yeah." He smiled at her and took the dishes to the sink.  
Robin watched him, she had seen the flicker of sadness in his eyes and wondered if he had an ex then figured he probably had several.  
He's very attractive, what woman wouldn't be interested in him?  
She left the table and pulled something out of the bag and went to him.  
"If your finished, I'll do the dishes." He said.  
"I bought this for you." She held it out to him.  
"Thanks..." He said puzzled.  
"It's a shaving kit. I would have bought you a red one but all they had was brown." She smirked.  
"Damn." He said in mock seriousness making her laugh.  
"I'll wash, you dry." She said retrieving her dishes.

After the chore was done they sat on the couch together.  
"So...want to watch t.v.?" He asked.  
"Nothing interesting on." She shook her head. "You play Bridge?"  
He just gave her a look.  
"Right, no Bridge for the Yank."  
They sighed at the same time and gave each other a look.  
"Let's take a walk around the neighborhood." He suggested.  
"Some covert surveillance?"  
"Exactly." He nodded grabbing his jacket.  
They locked the door and left.

As they walked, if anyone was outside they went up to and introduced themselves.  
The pin Cross wore on his jacket snapped a photo each time he touched it.  
In the end, out of the forty-three homes he had twenty-seven photo's to go through.

"I'm going to make some tea, do you want some."  
"Not really into Earl Grey." He shook his head.  
"How about another glass of wine then?"  
"Sure."  
She went to the kitchen while he got to work on the photo's, once she returned she sat quietly for a while just watching him work.  
"You've faced a lot of criminal's haven't you?" She asked.  
"I've met up with my share." He nodded.  
"Have you ever thought you were going to die?"  
"A few times." He nodded.  
"How do you deal with that?"  
"I don't think about it. If I did I'd never be able to do this job." He looked at her and smiled. "It's okay to be afraid, just don't let the enemy see it."  
"Never let 'em see you sweat." She murmured.  
"Just like the deodorant commercial." He mused.  
"So where are we at on this?"  
"I'm on seven and have identified four. I had to do a lot of cross-checking, no pun intended."  
She smiled at his unintended joke then yawned.  
"If you're tired go on up."  
"You seem to be doing all the work." She shook her head and settled into the couch a bit more as she sipped her tea.  
Cross worked quietly, looking over a short time later he saw her eyes closed.  
Picking up the blanket he'd been using as he slept on the couch, he covered her with it then took a sip of wine.  
He didn't mind beer but he had grown to love wine after spending a four month mission in Paris over a year ago.  
If they looked in his refridgerator they wouldn't find much food but there was always a bottle of wine.  
Refocusing his concentration on the mission, he went through the rest of the photo's.  
Glancing at the clock he was surprised to find it was midnight already, he looked at Robin debating whether to take the bed for himself and leave her sleeping on the couch.  
With a smile he picked her up and carried her upstair, placing her on the bed, he removed her shoes and put the quilt over her.  
Deciding he should listen to the tape from the time they'd taken their walk he returned to the couch and put the earphones on and listened.  
Duncan had made two calls, no names or details again, just that they should be ready to move soon.  
No real time table, no details! They're too damned tight-lipped! We need to find their weak link.  
He looked at the photo's and wondered if one of these people could be it?  
The clock chimed one a.m. and he sighed saving the information to a disc, changed into his sweats and dropped onto the couch pulling the blanket over him.  
He inhaled smelling her perfume and smiled then fell asleep easily.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Chapter 6 Day 8  
"It's Cross."  
'What do you have?'  
"It's going to be soon."  
'How soon?'  
"I don't know Mister Chairman. I do know they've chosen a big target."  
'I'm sending more operatives to assist.'  
"Alright sir. I have identified several of our neighbors, Irish of course, a few aren't on any database though."  
'Could be new recruits.'  
"My thoughts too. I'm more concerned about this 'Duncan' though. I've checked every available European database and he's not in them."  
'Maybe he's been laying low directing things.'  
"Yeah." Cross agreed with a sigh.  
'How are things going there?'  
"Fine. Robin and I are working well together."  
'Robin?'  
"It's just easier under the circumstances."  
'Don't get too cozy Quentin...when spies get personally involved spies die.'  
"There's nothing to worry about sir."  
'I hope not.' The chairman said and hung up.  
Cross sighed deeply as he hung up too and turned as Robin came down the stairs.  
"Morning." He greeted.  
She nodded and went to the kitchen.  
"Sleep okay?" He asked coming up behind her.  
"Fine." She replied preparing breakfast.  
"Are you upset with me?"  
"I'm...I'm embarrassed. I don't recall going to bed last night." She looked at him.  
"I carried you up."  
"I thought as much." She blushed.  
"You were tired...and taking up my bed." He teased her.  
She had to smile at that.  
"We're getting company later, some help since this plan is moving fast."  
"Good, the sooner the Donnegal Brigade is in custody the happier I'll be."  
"Tired of my company?"  
"No! I just--" She saw the smile tugging at his lips and hit his arm, "You're incorrigable!"  
"Yes, I am." He chuckled and helped with breakfast.  
After they ate she went to 'work' and he took a trip on the tube to his governments London office and picked up a phone tap.  
He planned to go to Rebecca Mason's house and put it on her phone, maybe that would give them more information and it would be less riskier than bugging Sean Parker's, he hoped it would give them the where, when and how of their plan.

Returning to the house he went upstairs to retrieve the tape for when he had been out and found Robin's wallet.  
He looked through it to find where he faux work place was and glanced at her drivers license, a smile formed as he closed it again.  
Consulting his computer he saw she only 'worked' a few blocks from their 'home' so he headed out making a stop along the way.

"What are you doing here?" She asked surprised to see him.  
"Well, in the States we have to carry our licenses with us to drive." He smiled handing her wallet over.  
"I took it out this morning and must have forgotten to put it back." She sighed placing it in her purse. "Thanks, oh, I won't be home til late, I have errands to run." She added.  
"I have things to do myself tonight." He nodded.  
"Okay."  
He leaned over the counter and kissed her then left.  
Have to put a good show on for Parker, Duncan or anyone else who might be watching us, he thought to himself as he left her 'work' place, they were 'engaged' afterall.  
Returning home he checked the surveillance equipment he'd set up a few days after they moved in.  
His next task was to listen to the tapes for the time he was gone, there was nothing new there though so he made quick work of it and started laundry, ate a late lunch then bided his time til dark.  
With a smile at seeing Mason's car in front of Parker's house he called the office and got an agent to pick him up knowing she'd be away from home for a while.

"Quentin? Are you home?" Robin called as she entered the house.  
She went to the kitchen to look for a vase for her flowers, she had been shocked to receive them at 'work' with a note that read: Happy Birthday Robin, Love Quentin.  
She placed the vase of roses on the table and noticed a box, there was a slip of paper underneath it.  
Robin, I won't be home til late. Hope you like your gift.  
She opened the box and removed the jade glass bowl teary-eyed.  
"It's beautiful Quentin." She said softly and took it upstairs to her room.  
After a quick shower she donned her pajamas and called her mother after she'd checked her home answering machine and found she had called. They talked for an hour and when she hung up she heard the from door close so she headed downstairs.  
"Did you eat?" She asked.  
"Yeah. You?"  
"Dinner with friends." She nodded comong over to him, "Thank you for the flowers...and the gift."  
"You're welcome. Did you have a good birthday?" He asked smiling.  
"Yeah." She smiled back then looked at him  
"What?"  
"Where were you?" She asked.  
"Bugging Mason's phone. I'm sure she knows most of the players."  
"I wonder how far into this she is?" Robin frowned.  
"We'll find out."  
"Well...good-night then." She said.  
"Good night...and Happy Birthday."   
"Thanks." She smiled and went up to bed.  
Cross checked the tapes then listened in on Mason's calls, neither turned up any useful information.  
He called it a night hoping the next day would give them results they could use in breaking the Donnegal Brigade's plans wide open.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Chapter 9 Day 8  
Cross had taken a shower and was making coffee when there was a knock on the door, he opened it to find a couple there.  
His first thought was Jehovah's Witnesses but they quickly dispelled that.  
"Hey!" The man grinned and hugged Cross.  
"Hey guys! Come on in!" Quentin replied and motioned them into the house.  
After the door was closed they introduced them selves.  
"I'm Paul Culter and this is Anne Jakowski, the Chairman sent us."  
"I'll get Detective Sergeant Traynor."  
They nodded as he headed upstairs, he knocked on the bedroom door hoping she was up.  
"Come in."  
Cross opened the door and saw she was just putting her shoes on.  
"Our back-up is here."  
She nodded and followed him down.  
"Let's get down to business. We don't have much, they've been pretty tight-lipped. I need to check the wiretap I put on Rebecca Mason's phone last night."  
"They haven't let anything slip?" Culter frowned.  
"No. I have done some checking on our other neighbors, looking for anything we could use to break one of them ...I've found a few possibilities but I need to be careful how I handle it so as not to tip them off." Cross replied.  
"I could have them put under observation, if they break a law they'll be taken in, give us the chance to question them." Robin suggested.  
"Good idea." He smiled at her.  
She called in and set everything up on the surveillance of the men he gave her the names of.  
"They'll arrive shortly." She reported.  
"Good. Did you find anything out about Duncan?" He asked the other agents.  
"No, he doesn't seem to be on anyone's wanted list. We could try to get into his house and take a look." The woman replied.  
"Too risky. If they realize someone's been inside they could call off everything." Cross shook his head.  
"That might not be so bad." Robin pointed out.  
"But we may not know when or where they'll resurface the next time." He replied.  
She nodded silently.  
"I know you want this over with, we all do. It just has to be in the right way." He smiled at her.  
"I'm going to make some tea, does anyone else want anything?" Robin asked.  
"Coffee?" He suggested and the other agents nodded.  
"Alright." She nodded and went to the kitchen while the agents listened to the phone conversations of the realtor.  
Robin was just finishing pouring their coffee when Cross called her sharply.  
"What? What is it?!?" She rushed into the living room.  
"Parker told her to take a trip out of the city this Friday!" Cross said and the trio of agents looked at her.  
"Friday?" She asked checking the calendar shaking her head. "As far as I know there's no big event Friday."  
"There has to be Robin!" Cross replied.  
She called the office and spoke to the Commander relying what they'd heard.  
When she hung up she shook her head, "No major event of any kind."  
"That doesn't make sense! They're planning something big!" Cross frowned.  
"Could be a ruse. Maybe they know we're onto them." Jakowski suggested.  
"Maybe...I just don't see how." Cross answered.  
"We need to get one of them arrested." Culter replied.  
"I'll see what I can do." Robin said and called it in, the Commander assured her if one so much as crossed outside the crosswalk they would be in custody before daybreak.  
"There's nothing else we can do right now." Cross sighed.  
"Anyone up for breakfast?" Robin asked.  
"We'd better eat and get to know each other." Cross replied.  
"Good idea." Culter nodded.  
"So where are you two from?" Cross asked as he helped Robin prepare their meals.  
"Florida." Jakowski answered.  
"Dallas." Culter said.  
"You have covers?" Cross asked.  
"I'm an insurance rep. and Annie runs a florist shop in L.A., we met you when we hired you to design our house. We became good friends while working together on the house. Bye the way, my friends call me 'Dallas'." He replied.  
"Dallas it is. Kids?" Cross smiled at the man in the Hawaiian shirt.  
"Nope."  
Cross nodded and set the table.  
"Where do I fit into all this? Do I know you too?" Robin asked.  
"No. Agent Cross...that's not going to work." Dallas frowned at him.  
"It's Quentin."   
"Q was here a few years ago and when he returned home he went on and on about this woman he met until we finally told him to get back here and marry you!" Dallas grinned.  
"And now we're engaged." Robin smirked at Cross.  
"Who'da thunk it?" He retorted.  
Robin set breakfast on the table and they enjoyed getting to know each other.  
"Where are you staying?" Cross asked the couple.  
"Winsor House Hotel. Didn't want to intrude on you." Dallas smiled.  
"Yes, we used to be engaged, once." Annie added making them all chuckle.  
"Now you're just an old married couple." Robin smirked.  
"You guys want to do dinner out tonight?" Dallas asked.  
Cross looked at Robin who nodded.  
"How about a nice restaurant?" Cross said.  
"Sounds good. I think I packed a tie, didn't I honey?" Dallas winked.  
"I packed one...to strangle you with." Annie replied sweetly.  
Cross liked these two and was glad they were here for a while to help out.  
They finished eating and the foursome left to go and sightsee, Cross slapped Dallas on the back as they got into Robin's car so anyone watching would see they were old friends.

Late that afternoon Cross and Robin returned to the house after dropping the others at their hotel.  
He checked their surveillance and found no one had been inside, he figured the Donnegal Brigade had been satisfied with their first look-see after he and Robin had moved in but he wasn't taking any chances.  
A listen to the tapes revealed Duncan had visited Parker to confirm everything for Friday was a go and he told Robin who passed along the news to the Commander who said he would ask higher ups, maybe Scotland Yard just hadn't been informed of certain events.  
Cross understood, the ISD didn't share certain information with the F.B.I. or NSA at times either.  
He and Robin took turns showering then dressed for dinner.  
He was fixing his tie when Robin came downstairs.  
"You look amazing." He complimented seeing her in a navy blue dress with spaghetti straps.  
"Thank you, you look quite handsome yourself." She smiled.  
"Shall we go honey?" He asked offering his arm which she took after grabbing her shawl and purse.

"Nice place." Dallas said as they were seated.  
"One of the finest in London." Robin nodded looking over the menu.  
They ordered wine with dinner, the men had steaks while the women chose grilled chicken with a side salad.  
"Can't beat a good Angus steak." Dallas said shaking his head at the meat that just wasn't up to his standard.  
"Nothing beats the Biergarten in Munich." Cross replied.  
"Might have to try that one day." Dallas grinned sipping his wine. "Bet they serve beer with it." He muttered.  
"Expand your tastes Dallas." Cross chuckled.  
"I need to use the ladies room." Annie looked at Robin who nodded and the women excused themselves.  
"She's a looker." Dallas said once they'd gone.  
"Robin's great." Cross nodded.  
"Yeah...just don't forget this is business."  
"The Chairman ask you to remind me?" Cross frowned.  
"He mentioned it."  
"It's nothing but professional between Robin and I."

"He's really good looking isn't he?"  
"Quentin?"  
"Yeah." Annie nodded.  
"Yes, I guess so." Robin answered reapplying her lipstick trying to blasse.  
"Some advice?" Annie touched her arm.  
Robin looked at her.  
"Don't get involved during a mission."  
"We're not involved, this is work only." Robin assured her.

They stayed at the restaurant a little longer then Robin dropped the couple off at the hotel before she drove herself and Quentin 'home'.  
There were no break-ins and no news from Parker and Duncan.  
"I'm tired, thanks for dinner." She said taking her shoes off.  
"You're welcome." He smiled loosening his tie.  
"See you in the morning." She bade and headed upstairs.  
"Night." He replied and went into the small bathroom on the main floor where he changed then crawled onto the couch.  
Listening to Robin move around upstairs he thought about what Dallas said.  
Focus on the job, he told himself as he went to sleep.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Chapter 10 Day 9  
"Traynor--yes,sir--I'll tell him tight now." Robin hung up and turned to Cross. "The Prime Minister is speaking to Parliament on Friday."  
Cross hoped they had their break.  
If the Donnegal Brigade was targeting the P.M. they had to stop them.  
He called the Chairman.  
"I think the P.M. is their goal."  
'Get together with Scotland Yard, it's their call.'  
"Right."  
'Good work Quentin. Keep me informed.'  
"Yes sir." He replied and hung up.  
"We only have two days to figure out when and where they're going to strike." He said grabbing his laptop. "What route would he take from Downing Street." He asked bringing up a map.  
"It could be any of these?" She pointed to them.  
"Can you find out for sure?"   
"The Commander will." She nodded grabbing her purse and they left.  
He called Dallas and Annie who would join them at Scotland Yard.  
"Okay...they used a bomb before..."  
"It won't be from a car bomb, the area will be cleared for blocks." Robin replied.  
"So they plant a bomb in the building--"  
"They'd have a hell of a time getting inside." She shook her head. "There are several call booths along the route." She mentioned as they drove.  
"Yeah..." He nodded thoughtfully, "they'll have to use a remote detonator for perfect timing,we might be able to jam it if we locate the frequency."  
"We weren't able to determine that from the remains." She apologized.  
"We might have to span the frequency but that could leave us lagging timewise. How unusual is it for the police to double and triple check buildings along the route?" He asked.  
"Might raise a few eyebrows."  
"We're going to have to send teams undercover, building maintenance workers, street workers, and the like." He sighed as they reached Scotland Yard.  
Going inside they found the other agents waiting, she got badges for them all then led them up to the Commanders office where the American couple were introduced to her boss.  
"The route?" Cross asked without preamble.  
Gaylord pointed it out to them.  
Robin used the laptop to pull up the buildings and call booths along the path the P.M. would take.  
"There's a lot of buildings to cover, we'll need a lot of men." Culter said.  
"That's no problem." Gaylord nodded.  
"Quentin suggested undercover to not raise suspicion." Robin mentioned to her boss.  
"Good thought, we'll need all of you in this as well." The Commander replied.  
"The Chairman said it was your call, just tell us where you want us." Cross nodded.  
The Commander made a call and led them to a large meeting room where most of Robin's colleagues were gathered, he briefed them and assigned groups to specified areas. The three agents and Robin were put into separate groups, given coveralls and uniforms and sent out in shifts so it wouldn't be odd to have everyone converge on the area at once.  
Cross and Annie were in the group that were doing sewer maintenance so they were out all day having to faux check several streets.  
Robin's group examined the call booths and phones in the buildings.  
Dallas was with the petrol company checking on 'smells' in the buildings.

"This is unit four, we have nothing." Robin reported.  
"Unit seven, we're clear too." Dallas' group replied.  
One by one the units reported in and they each found nothing.  
"Return to base." The Commander ordered.  
Everyone returned, tired and disappointed. Without finding a bomb they had no cause to bring in Parker or anyone else, since they couldn't tie them a specific threat .  
"What about the underlings? Have we been able to bring any of them in?" Robin asked.  
"They've been keeping their noses clean." Gaylord replied.  
"They could be planning to shoot the P.M." Annie said.  
"We need to keep an eye on that whole area. I have photo's of most of our neighbors." Cross said.  
"We'll make copies, get them to our men." The Commander nodded as Cross downloaded the photo's onto a disc. He had another officer make copies and distribute them to be studied.  
"It's going to be a long few days." Dallas said with a sigh.  
"I'll buy you all dinner." Robin offered and led them out of the office.  
They changed back into their own clothes and went back to her favorite pub.  
Carla poured the ales and sent them over, the foursome ordered and avoided discussing the case, instead telling Robin about L.A.  
"You really should visit." Cross said.  
"And you'll play tour guide, I recall." She smiled.  
"You'd like the beach I bet." He nodded.  
"I heard the coast has an amazing view." She replied.  
"It's gorgeous there." Annie nodded.  
"I like Pacific Palisades, not as big and crowded as L.A. but close enough for an easy drive." Dallas said.  
As they ate Cross noticed how Robin's nose crinkled when she laughed and her green eyes grew more vivid when she was serious. He talked the agents into coming back to the house to get some photo's for their albums and to put out in frames.  
The couple stayed for a while then Robin and Cross took them back to the hotel.  
"I don't know about you but I am beat." He said covering a yawn.  
"Me too." She nodded.  
"Crews are on surveilance on the route right?"  
"The route and watching the men around us still." She nodded.  
"Good, we only have one day left to shut Donnegal Brigade down." He sighed.  
If they...he...failed...the Prime Minister would die. Cross, more than anything, prided himself on being a successful operative and completing his mission.  
They returned home and went straight to bed knowing tomorrow was it.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Chapter 11 Day 10  
Cross was working on his computer when the phone rang late Thursday afternoon.  
"Yeah? Okay." Robin replied and hung up. "Duncan's taking a trip."  
The pair walked to the window and watched the man get into his car with a suitcase.  
When he pulled away, a green car with two men in it passed the house.  
"They'll tell us where he's going." Robin said.  
"That's good but can they tell us why he's going? On the eve of a major strike by the Donnegal Brigade their leader leaves?" Cross shook his head with a frown. "I'm going to play his tape."  
They listened to the phone conversation from Duncan's end.  
'Hello? What? Okay, I'll leave as soon as I can.'  
"I wonder what that was about?" Robin said.  
"How will this affect their plan?" Cross wonder and let her listen while he went and checked on Parker.  
Robin turned as he came back down twenty minutes later.  
"Parker didn't call him." Cross reported.  
"Maybe he's getting out of the city before it goes down." She answered.  
"Letting Parker handle it?" He asked not as certain.  
"What's to handle? If their plan is set it just has to be carried out." She replied.  
"I'm going to take a walk." He sighed leaving her.

Duncan has been here planning the whole attack and now when it's about to literally explode he takes a hike? Why now? Could he be up to something else? Are we wrong about the P.M. being the target?   
Cross just didn't know and that frustrated him.  
Seeing another neighbor he walked over.  
"Hi. I saw our neighbor leave, everything okay?" Cross asked.  
"Could be his dad. He's been sick for a while." The man answered.  
"Sorry to hear that. We don't really know him..."  
"Duncan's a good bloke, helped us get this house, a good friend of his did." The man replied.  
Michael Dwyer, Cross thought.  
"Rebecca Mason? She was our realtor."  
"No, we met her through Sean, Sean Parker, your other neighbor."  
"We've been so busy with moving in and work then we've had friends come visit recently...we feel bad about not getting to know the neighbors, we've even discussed having a party." Cross told him.  
"We haven't had a rousing party in a while." Bryan chuckled.  
"I'll work on Robin." Cross smiled.  
"Excuse me." Bryan said as his phone rang.  
"I have to get going anyway, nice seeing you again." Cross nodded.  
"You too." Bryan nodded and went inside.  
Cross thought about what he'd said, if Scotland Yard's officers can find out where Duncan went, we could find out the man's history.  
He returned to the house hopeful they could learn if they were on the right track before it was too late.  
"Robin?" He called seeing she wasn't in the living room.  
"What?" She asked coming down the stairs.  
"Has the Commander covered all his bases?"  
"Bases? What?"  
"We don't know if this is really the plan so we have to make sure the P.M. is protected, is there another way for him to get there?"  
"One that takes him a great deal longer."  
"We need a decoy on the original route then. With the Commander go for it?"  
"It'll have to be coordinated." She replied grabbing the phone.  
Cross started up the stairs when there was a knock on the door, he found Dallas and Annie there.  
"What's up?" Dallas asked seeing the look on his face.  
"Duncan went on a trip, a neighbor down the street said Duncan's father has been sick. He didn't call Parker before he left but I'm going to check on Parker again. Robin is calling to see if we can get a decoy for the P.M. since there's been no movement on the route." Cross explained heading for the stairs again.  
The pair followed and listened to the tape again.  
'Hey Bryan, Duncan had an emergency, plan is on hold. I know but they're be another time. He wants to be here to see it, what they did to his cousins...right, spread the word.'  
"Whole thing is off, wonder how long it'll be before their next plan?" Dallas said.  
Cross shook his head and shrugged.  
"The Commander is working on the decoy." Robin informed them.  
"Call it off, with Duncan gone the plan is on hold indefinitely." Annie told her.  
"I'll let the Commander know." Robin nodded.  
She had seen Quentin wasn't happy about these new events but she was relieved, now they had more time and effort to find out what the new target would be.  
"We'd better call the Chairman too." Dallas said.  
"I'll do it." Cross nodded pulling his cell phone out and extending the antennae.  
'Hello?'  
"It's Cross, the plan is on hold, the leader went out of town."  
'For how long?'  
"Undetermined sir."  
'Alright, I'll speak to the Commander and call you back.'  
"Yes sir." Cross answered and hung up.  
After Dallas and Annie left she went and made tea.  
"Hey, you okay?" Cross asked her.  
"Yeah." She nodded getting a cup from the cupboard, "You'll be leaving soon?"  
"Depends what the Commander says, how priority the mission is, if they need me for another mission or not." He shrugged.  
"I'm going to take my tea upstairs." She said pouring her cup.  
He nodded watching her go, a feeling of sadness settling on him.

Robin put her teacup on the bedside table and looked at the phone, she paced undecisively for several minutes then picked it up and dialed the number.  
"It's Traynor." She said and waited for the Commander to answer.  
'D.S. Traynor, I've spoken to the Chairman, this case seems to be on the slow track for now.'  
"Yes, I was going to call you...sir...has Agent Cross been recalled? I think it would be a mistake for him to leave, it could raise suspicion with Parker and the others, we really ought to keep an eye on them, they could decide to move against the Prime Minister on the future even without Duncan."  
'I expressed much the same concern to the Chairman, he agreed to allow Mister Cross to remain to keep an eye on the situation.'  
"Very good sir." Robin said hiding her relief.  
'Keep me informed D.S. Traynor.'  
"I will sir." She replied and hung up.  
With a breath she started downstairs when she heard Cross on the phone.  
"Alright sir, I think this decision is the best as well. I will sir."  
Robin came down the steps and he turned to her as he hung up.  
"You're stuck with me a while longer, the Commander and Chairman feel it would arouse suspicion if I were to suddenly leave."  
"Yes, it probably would." She nodded, "What about Dallas and Annie?"  
"They'll leave tonight."  
"I like them." She replied.  
"Me too."  
"Are you hungry? I could make dinner."  
"Yeah, I am pretty hungry." He nodded and they headed to the kitchen.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Chapter 12 Day 24  
It had been weeks since Duncan left and there had been no movement by Parker and the others.  
"I think we should have a party." Cross said over breakfast.  
"For who?"  
"Our neighbors. We've been here a while now and I did mention to Bryan down the street about having one."  
"You think that's a good idea?" She asked, clearly reluctant to do it.  
"We'll get to check them out with each other." He nodded.  
"Guess that means we go shopping today."  
"Lots of ale and snacks." He nodded.

After breakfast they went to the market for their groceries then while Robin was putting them away he called the Chairman with an update and requested more surveillance equipment and help installing it.  
The Chairman promised its arrival within 24 hours.  
"It's time to visit the neighbors. Let's start with Bryan."  
The couple went to Bryan Malloy's house and knocked, a young woman answered.  
"Can I help ya?" She asked.  
"Is Bryan here?" Cross asked.  
"He's at work." She shook her head.  
"Are you Mrs. Malloy?" Robin asked the shorter red head.  
"Yeah, Lacy."  
"I'm Robin and this is Quentin, we just moved in a few weeks ago and want to invite all the neighbor over for a party. A get to know you gathering."   
"I'll mention it to him." The woman nodded.  
"Saturday around 7?" Cross gave her a smile.  
"If you could mention it to some of the other neighbors we'd appreciate it." Robin added.  
"Sure." Lacy nodded with a smile.  
"Thanks, hope we see you then." Robin added and the couple left.  
They paid a call to Sean Parker and invited him also asking he mention it to the other neighbors.  
"So what did you order?" Robin asked once they were safely inside their own home again.  
"Video and audio equipment. We can watch and listen to our guests converse after they leave. Maybe we'll learn about their future plans." He answered.  
"That's kind of creepy."  
"Do you want them to carry out their plans of assassinating the P.M.?" He asked.  
"No." She sighed.  
"Neither do we."  
"I'd better head to work." She said and left.

Cross spent the afternoon cleaning the house for the party which was in two days.  
He checked his e-mail and replied to the messages then listened in on Parker who invited Rebecca Mason to their party.  
Robin called and offered to pick up dinner and soon she arrived home with sandwiches.  
"Anything happen while I was gone?" She asked.  
"Our realtor is coming to the party." He answered.  
"And we're surprised?" She smirked.  
"Not really." He chuckled.  
They ate, watched a little television then turned in for the night.  
Cross closed his eyes but sleep wouldn't come.  
His job was stressful and he was beginning to feel the effects of the mission.  
The agents on Duncan had lost him at the airport so they had no idea if a new plot against the Prime Minister was or had been organized.  
Cross was just as nervous as Robin about having the Donnegal Brigade in the house but knew it was necessary.  
Then there was Robin, he had come to care for her and didn't want her in harms way.  
He wanted to protect the people he cared about.  
With a deep sigh he forced all thoughts from his mind and let sleep claim him.

He watched Robin get into her car and smiled then he was thrown to the floor, scrambling to his feet he watched in horror as her car was in flames.  
ROBIN!  
Through the smoke he saw their neighbors watching.  
Duncan stepped forward and turned to him with a evil grin.  
We are the Donnegal Brigade and you will not stop us...no one will stop us.

Cross sat up with a start, heart pounding.  
Hearing noises from the kitchenette he went and investigated.  
"Good morning." Robin greeted with a smile as she made breakfast.  
Getting a closer look at him she revised her statement.  
"Or perhaps not so good. Didn't sleep well?"  
"Bad dream." He said.  
"Talk about it?" She offered.  
"I'm going to get a shower." He shook his head and went upstairs.  
While the water washed over him he vowed not to let anything happen to her on this mission.

"Back to brown today are we?" Robin smirked when he returned dressed all in that color. "Hurry and eat before it gets cold. I need to get ready for work."  
"I'll go with you." He said eating.  
"I have to be there a few hours."  
"I'll explore the area." He shrugged.  
"You really want to go?" She asked.  
"Yes."  
"Suit yourself." She replied and went upstairs.  
Cross ate quickly then brushed his teeth before she returned.  
"Come back around noon, we'll go to lunch." She suggested leading him to the car.  
He held his breath as she started the car, relieved when they weren't incinerated.  
Robin drove them to the shop and parked, they got out.  
"See you in a few hours, have fun exploring." She said and kissed him before going inside.  
Cross half-smiled and walked down the street.  
He stopped in each shop and browsed, picking up a few clothing items in one.  
Checking his watch he was surprised how much time had passed, it was time to head back and take Robin to lunch.

"Fiance's punctual. That's a good sign." One of the women commented seeing him outside.  
"Looks like he bought a few things." Another said.  
"Probably more black shirts." Robin joked and left.  
"Why can't we find a bloke like that?" One sighed and they all nodded in agreement.

"So what's in the bag?" She asked as she drove.  
"Clothes."  
"Black or brown?" She teased.  
"You'll just have to wait and see." He retorted.  
She chuckled as they pulled up to the pub.  
After ordering lunch he challenged her to a game of darts.  
She beat him handily.  
"My father owned a pub." She grinned.  
"Could have given a guy fair warning." He grumbled.  
"Any other man I might have but I figured you could hold your own." She teased.  
Cross smiled apppreciatively as they sat down to their meals.  
They went home and five minutes later their extra equipment arrived.  
It took two hours for Cross and the pair of technicians dressed in coveralls to set it all up.  
"A new laundry system. Your government has a sense of humor." She said as the men took the washer and dryer boxes away.  
"We want to clean them up." He replied.  
"And hang them out to dry." She added shaking her head.  
"Speaking of..." He said and pulled an item from the shopping bag.  
"You bought me a blouse?" She asked accepting it. "It's my size." She eyed him.  
"For the party and I checked your closet." He shrugged.  
"That was very thoughtful, thank you." She smiled.  
"You're welcome. We should test the equipment."   
As he went upstairs she turned on the stereo and waved to the camera then began to dance around.  
A few moments later he took her hands and they slow danced.  
Looking into each others eyes neither admitted aloud they's fallen for the other.  
"I...I need to take care of something upstairs." She uttered and hurried away grabbing her blouse.  
Cross sighed, turned off the music and set to work on his laptop. 

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ  
Chapter 13 Day 25  
Cross finished putting out the snacks and looked over hearing footfall on the stairs.  
"That blouse looks great on you." He complimented.  
"That's a nice shirt you have on." She replied, "Is everything ready for our guests?"  
"Yep." He nodded.  
Snacks, drinks and surveillance equipment for this gathering.  
"I'm a bit nervous." Robin admitted.  
"Just pretend like it's a normal party." He advised.  
"I don't invite terrorists to a normal party." She sighed.  
"Neither do I but there's a first time for everything." Cross answered as the doorbell rang, "Let's get this party started."   
Robin took a deep breath as he opened the door to the Malloy's.  
"Hi, come on in." Cross smiled and motioned them inside.  
A few more neighbors arrived as he was closing the door so he ushered them in as well.  
"I love what you did here." Rebecca Mason said to Robin.  
"It's not much yet but we're getting there." Robin shrugged, "Are you and Sean dating? I saw you come in together."  
"Yeah, for a while now." Rebecca nodded.  
"We thought we saw your car outside a few times." Robin smiled.

"Architectually I like something a bit...more...but Robin had her heart set on living here and I love her so..." Cross shrugged.  
"I'm surprised you haven't made any changes." Parker said.  
"Who's had time?" Cross replied.  
"I don't see you leave the house much." Parker commented sipping his beer.  
Keeping tabs on me are you?  
"Laptop. Greatest invention ever made. I can stay on top of things in L.A." Cross answered.  
"They don't need you there at all?" Malloy arched an eyebrow.  
"Sometimes, but I have a great team." Cross replied.

"So how did you meet Quentin?" Lacy Malloy asked.  
"He came into the shop while here on business a few years back. After a week of stopping in and buying a small item everytime he finally asked me out. I never expected to fall for a Yank but here we are." Robin looked at Cross across the room and smiled softly.  
"Is he romantic?" Rebecca asked.  
"He can be. He surprised me with this blouse." Robin told them.  
"I remember when Bryan used to do romance...now I'm lucky to get flowers for my garden." Lacy rolled her eyes.  
"Maybe Robin could get Quentin to drop a few hints to him." Rebecca grinned.  
"Oh please do." Lacy begged and they all chuckled.

The men shook their heads at the women laughing.  
"So, what is your speciality?" Parker asked.  
"Mostly houses but I have done some commercial." Cross replied.  
"Lacy's been talking about remodeling, maybe we should hire you." Malloy said.  
"Right now I've got a really big commercial project going on so it'll be a long while." Cross said.  
"I see someone I need to talk to." Parker said and headed to another man who's just arrived.  
Cross hadn't see this man before and wasn't sure if he was a neighbor or not.  
He excused himself and took Robin into the kitchen on the pretense of getting more snacks.  
"Recognize who Parker's talking to?" he asked as they peeked into the room.  
"No. I guess you don't either if you're asking." Robin frowned, "The equipment will pick up their conversation won't it?"  
"Not if they go outside!" He hissed seeing the men head for the door, "I'll go out the back and try to get to the front without them noticing and listen in." He said slipping out the kitchen door and stealthily making his way along the side of the house to the front where he could hear the men.

"When's Duncan coming back?"   
"Don't know." Parker shrugged lighting a cigarette.  
"We should have moved then!" The mystery man groused.  
"You wanna cross Duncan?" Parker eyed him.  
"Do we have a new plan?" The mystery man asked.  
"Working on the details. We don't move until Duncan okays it." Parker eyed the man.  
The mystery man sighed and took a long drag of Parker's cigarette.  
"Be patient, the time will come." Parker nodded taking his cigarette back and the men drank their beers in silence.

Cross wished they say what their plan was but knew they wouldn't so he made his way back inside.  
Catching Robin's eye he shook his head as the men came back inside.  
Robin frowned and headed over.  
"I don't believe we've met, Robin Traynor."  
"Ty McGarry."  
"Which house do you live in?" She asked the stranger who now had a name they could check.  
"Third one around the corner." He pointed to the left.  
"The one with the porch swing?" She asked.  
"Yeah."  
"I love that swing." She sighed.  
"Made it myself." McGarry said proudly.  
"It's beautiful. My fiance," She pointed Cross out, "he's a great architect but not a carpenter." She chuckled.

Cross watched, it was a good idea to engage the man, find out who he is.  
He did the same of the neighbors he didn't know mentally storing their names to check later.

It was after midnight when the party wound down, he and Robin decided to clean up in the morning.  
He bade her goodnight as she went up to bed, he got to work using the special software to transcribe each conversation, the newly developed software separated each voice and transcribed their words, it was up to him to restructure the conversations.  
It was tedious and time consuming and he found his mind drifting and had to force himself to refocus several times.

Robin awoke, unsure of what had interrupted her sleep.  
She glanced at the clock and saw it was after three, with a sigh she rose, donned her robe and crept down the stairs to investigate, seeing Cross she shook her head and went over to him where she sat down and began massaging his shoulders.  
"Quentin, you need to sleep."   
"I need to figure out these conversations." He looked at her.  
"When you're this tired you could miss something." Robin shook her head.  
He sighed admitting she was right and turned off the computer as she continued to massage his neck and shoulders.  
"That feels good." He half turned to her.  
She looked at him and soon they were kissing.  
"Damn. If we weren't on a mission..." He breathed once the kiss ended.  
"But we are." She sighed.  
Cross nodded and moved away.  
"Get some sleep." She said caressing his cheek then rose and headed back to bed.  
"When this mission is over..." He quietly said looking after her then laid down to sleep.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ  
Chapter 14 Day 26/ Day 27  
"Cross speaking." He answered his phone.  
'How did the party go?' The Chairman asked.  
"Fine. I just finished watching the video feed." Cross answered his boss.  
'And?' The Chairman prompted.  
"Not a lot to report sir. If more than Parker and McGarry are privy to the new plan they were keeping their mouths shut." Cross reported.  
'Do you have any idea what the plan is?' The Chairman inquired.  
"No, we know they're working on details but won't act without Duncan's approval." Cross answered.  
'Nobody's heard from him?' The Chairman asked.  
"No." Cross said frowning.  
'Alright, I'm calling you back.' The Chairman said with finality.  
"Sir?" Cross asked shocked.  
'This case is temporarily on hold. We're relocating a witness from Italy, I want you on it.' The Chairman ordered.  
"How long sir? It'll look suspicious if I'm gone too long." Cross said reasonably, not letting on his not wanting to leave Robin.  
'Not when there's a problem with a client and they want a redesign.' The Chairman answered.  
"Understood sir." Cross replied keeping the disappointment from his voice.  
'Your flight to Italy leaves in three hours. Once you get back here report to me.' The Chairman ordered.  
"Yes sir." Cross replied then heard the dial tone and hung up on his end with a deep sigh.  
He heard the shower start upstairs so he went and made a breakfast.  
He placed it on the table just as Robin appeared.  
"Something smells good." Robin smiled as she sat down.  
It didn't take her long to pick up on something being on his mind.  
"What do you American's say? What's up?" She asked.  
"I have to go." He looked at her.  
"They're calling an end to the mission?" She asked surprised.  
"It's on hold. I have to escort a witness to the U.S." He told her.  
"Oh." Robin looked down.  
"I'll probably be back when Duncan returns." He added.  
Robin nodded not looking at him.  
"I don't like this either." Cross replied touching her hand.  
"Are you sure they'll let you come back?" Robin finally looked at him.  
"They'll have to, this is my mission, so unless they want to start over..." Cross assured her.  
"I'm going to miss you...I suppose I've gotten used to you." She joked.  
"I've gotten a little used to you too." Cross smiled back.  
"When do you leave?" She asked.  
"A few hours." He sighed.  
"Let's enjoy our last meal then."   
Cross nodded and they ate talking about the case and what Cross heard and saw on the tapes.  
Robin said she'd keep an eye on the neighbors and let him know right away if anything happened.  
All too soon he had to pack then a taxi arrived for him.  
Both agreed it would be better for her not to see him off at the airport and they kissed then he left the house and was gone.

Cross made his flight in plenty of time, he'd been briefed on the way.  
Their witness was an Arab who had helped dismantle a terrorist cell and it was unsafe for him to remain in Europe.  
All the paperwork had been taken care of so it was just a matter of disguising him and getting him onto the plane.  
In the early morning hours they left Italy for America.

Cross was tired and hungry and really just wanted a shower after delivering the package to ComCent but he had to report to the Chairman so he drove to the man's home and was escorted to the den where the Chairman was waiting for him.  
"Welcome home Quentin, care for a drink?" The older man asked.  
"Not on an empty stomach sir." Cross replied.  
"I won't keep you long. Doctor Hirbad was delivered safely?" The Chairman asked.  
"You know he was." Cross frowned.  
"I do." The Chairman nodded and sipped his drink watching Cross.  
"What's the real reason you ordered me home sir?" Cross sighed.  
"Detective Sergeant Traynor." The Chairman eyed him.  
"You think I'm going to cross the line." Cross said, it was a statement, not a question.  
"It was a concern." The Chairman replied.  
"Whatever feelings I have for her won't interfer with the mission sir." Cross answered.  
"I trust that but I also felt a little time apart would help with that." The Chairman answered.  
"How much time?" Cross frowned.  
"We'll see. Go home Quentin. Get something to eat and rest. I'll call if I need you." The Chairman ordered.  
Cross left the Chairman's house and went home where he showered and changed then went out to eat since he had no food stocked in the fridge.

"You haven't been in for a while Mister Cross." The manager of his favorite restaurant said as he arrived.  
"I've been out of state on business." Cross answered.  
"Grilled steak, vegetables and red wine?" The manager asked.  
"You remembered." Cross smiled at her.  
"I'll put your order in with the kitchen and get your wine." She smiled, of course she'd remember what an attractive man like Mister Cross usually ordered.  
"Thank you." Cross nodded and settled at his table.  
"Quentin?"  
"Oh, hi Dallas." Cross nodded to the agent he'd worked with in London.  
"Got called back huh?" Dallas asked sitting.  
"Did you tell the Chairman Robin and I were getting too close?" Cross asked evenly keeping his voice down so as not to be overheard.  
"He suspected." Dallas sighed, his voice equally as quiet, "I'm sorry if I ruined what you two had going."  
"Your wine Mister Cross. Will your friend be dining with you?" The manager asked.  
Dallas looked at Cross hoping he hadn't ruined a potentially interesting friendship.  
"Yes." Cross nodded.  
"Give me something on draft, a well-done steak and a baked potato." Dallas told her relieved Cross wasn't angry at him.  
The manager nodded and left them.  
"Robin and I...the mission comes first, we both know that and didn't act on our feelings. It would have been so easy to give in but we know how dangerous that is at a time like this." Cross told him.  
"Don't forget to invite me to the wedding." Dallas teased.  
"I'll be sure to call you personally." Cross retorted and sipped his wine.  
The pair of men changed the subject and discusssed their travels and various other subjects as they ate.  
Dallas made Quentin promised they'd have dinner again soon before he left for home.  
Cross silently admitted it felt good to have someone to talk to.  
He found a crate in his apartment and opened it seeing the jade vase he'd purchased whle in London.  
It had been thoroughly inspected by the agency before arriving at his apartment as all objects were, he carefully lifted it out and placed it on the table then sat down staring at it.  
"I will get back to you Robin...I promise." 

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ  
Chapter 15 Day 48/ Day 49  
Cross sipped his coffee at the airport restaurant as he kept an eye on the arrivals. Another agent caught his eye and nodded toward a couple, Cross stood and walked toward them. The Chairman had kept him busy since recalling him three weeks prior.  
"Mister and Mrs. Denison? I'm a federal agent," He showed them his badge, "I need you to come with me."  
"What's this about?" Mister Denison demanded.  
"We'll explain everything once we're safely away from here." Another agent answered joining them.  
Cross slipped his sunglasses on and led them to the parking lot, as they exited the terminal he looked over and stopped.  
"Agent Cross?"  
"Take them along to the car, I'll be there shortly."  
"Agent Cross?" The other agent frowned.  
"Do it." Cross ordered and headed back inside to the terminal. He was careful and waited several minutes before moving to the counter.  
"Federal agent." He showed his badge, "I need to know that man's name and where he was going."  
"I'll need to clear that with my superiors."  
"Get them."  
She motioned to a man a few yards away and he came over, she told him what Cross requested and the man studied Cross' I.D. then nodded.  
"Duncan Fitzpatrick. He's booked a 4:30 flight to New York with a connection to London."  
"Damn! Thanks." Cross nodded pulling his cell out and walking to a quiet corner.  
'Agent Cross.'  
"Duncan Fitzpatrick is headed back to London, I just saw him at the airport. Once he gets back their new plan could move full steam ahead. I need to be there!"  
There was a pause before the Chairman spoke again.  
'Alright, bring the Denison's to ComCent, we'll book your flight back to London.'  
"Thank you sir." Cross answered and hung up hurrying to the car.  
"Problem?" The other agent asked concerned.  
"No. Let's get them to ComCent."  
The agent's remained silent about the reason for taking the couple into 'custody' save for it being for their own protection.  
Once he escorted them inside he left the other agent to handle things and hurried home to pack and returned to the airport.  
The Chairman couldn't get him on the same flight but another one three hours behind.  
He hoped it wasn't enough time to allow them to enact their plan if Duncan approved it.  
A check of his text messages revealed some information on Fitzpatrick. The man held dual citizenship. His mother was Irish, his father American, he was traveling on an American passport, less likely to be questioned in London that way. He had lived in American since he was eleven...almost fifteen years now. There was no explanation as to how he ended up in Europe.  
Once they boarded and were on their way he used his laptop and ran a check of Katherine Fitzpatrick who he discovered still lived in Ireland.  
A valid excuse for him to be in Europe but possible he never went ot see her at all.  
He ran a check on Duncan again with public records and discovered he had a factory job in London.  
Hopefully we can stop all their plans and find out more about the head of the Donnegal Brigade, not to mention shutting them down and puting them in prison for a very long time.

The next leg of his journey took much longer and he used the opportunity to get some sleep as well as check his messages.   
The Chairman had notified Scotland Yard of Duncan's return and agents had followed him from the airport to his home. So far there had been no unusual movement by the others giving Cross a sense of relief that he would be there to stop them.  
A smile touched his lips as he heard the last message.  
'It's Robin, call me! Duncan is back, this whole thing is probably coming to a head soon.'  
I'll be there soon Robin.

Once they landed he took a taxi to the house. Reaching the door he pulled out the key and let himself in, he heard the shower shut off and put his suitcases down, climbing the stairs stealthily he watched from the doorway as she exited the bathroom in her robe.  
"Honey, I'm home."  
She whirled around and relief flooded her face, she strode over and they kissed passionately.  
"Do you know how much self-control it's taking me not to carry you to that bed?" He hugged her.  
"Good thing, my self-control evaporated the moment I saw you." Robin replied making Cross chuckle.  
"When this is over, I want one night before you leave." She looked at him.  
"I was hoping for a little longer."   
Robin looked at him hopefully.  
"I'm going to request a transfer to our bureau here." He stroked her cheek.  
"How did I fall for a man I didn't even like at first?" She smiled.  
"Thanks." He frowned.  
Robin chuckled and kissed him again.  
"Make me some dinner." She requested.  
"Who just got off a plane?" He retorted.  
"You Yanks are no fun." She poked him in the chest then put shoes on and led him back downstairs to make them something to eat.  
"Your call picked up while I was over the Atlantic."  
"I wondered why you didn't get back to me." She replied as they ate their dinner. "Duncan called Parker when he got back, they're going to meet tomorrow at a pub."  
"Couldn't make it easy on us huh?" He frowned.  
"Of course not." She smiled wryly.  
"Get dressed."  
"Why?" She asked.  
"We need to check out this pub."  
Robin quickly threw some clothing on and they drove there.  
Ordering drinks they settled in a booth and Cross did some surveillance. They stayed for a while talking and sipping their drinks then headed home.

"So?" Robin asked once their car doors were closed.  
"There's no way to cover the whole area with mics, plus the sound factor. Our best bet is to bug them." He replied.  
"How do you propose we do that?"  
He outlined his plan to her as they headed home.  
"So we'll pick up the equipment tomorrow and hopefully hear their new plan and stop it before it becomes reality." She replied.  
"Exactly."  
"Did I tell you how happy I am you're back?"  
"I believe you did." He smiled at her.  
"We're going to get them this time." She stated.  
"Yes, we are." He promised.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Chapter 16 Day 50  
"Ready?" Cross asked as they pulled up to the pub.  
"Yeah." She replied nervously having never done such extensive undercover work before.  
"Just act natural." He smiled giving her hand a squeeze.  
She took a deep breath, nodded and they went inside.  
Cross ushered her into a booth facing the door and slid in beside her. They ordered drinks and a meal and talked and ate as they waited.  
"I guess I will have to come to the states afterall."   
"My mother will want to meet you." He nodded.  
"My mum will want to meet you as well."  
"Should I be worried?" He teased.  
"Mum will think you're hot stuff."  
Cross chuckled and kissed her.  
"I'll take more of that for dessert." She smiled when they parted.  
"Back at the house." He replied and nodded toward the door.  
They watched Parker enter and take a table, they paid their bill and walked over.  
"Sean?" Cross asked.  
Parker looked up guarded then relaxed.  
"We thought that was you." Robin smiled.  
Parker stood as Cross extended his hand.  
"Haven't seen ya 'round the neighborhood for a bit." The Irishman said shaking it.  
"I had to return to America, some clients wanted changes." Cross shrugged.  
Robin teetered and fell against Parker who grabbed her.  
"Robin?" Cross asked concerned reaching for her after several seconds. He had to give her time to attach the device to Parker's suit.  
"Okay?" Parker asked as Cross slid an arm around her.  
"Just felt light headed for a moment." She laughed it off.  
"I'm going to take you home." Cross said helping her away.  
"Hope ya feel better." Parker called.  
"Thanks." Cross replied and took her outside. "Do it?"  
"Done." She nodded.  
They drove back to the house and listened to the conversation between the men.  
"A big event in a week?" Robin frowned.  
"Still guarded enough they won't say it out loud." Cross nodded, "We have a week to figure out what it is." He sighed.  
"I'd better call the Commander." She rose from the couch.  
"I need to let the Chairman know too." He nodded and made his own call.  
'We still don't know where they plan to attack?' The Chairman asked when Cross filled him in.  
"No sir. We'll keep listening and tracking their movements, that might lead us to their target."  
'Alright, keep me informed.'  
"Yes sir." Cross replied and hung up.  
"The Commander is looking into P.M. Blair's schedule and will let us know if he has a big event to attend this week." Robin told him.  
"Okay, we keep our eyes and ears open and hope we get lucky."  
"Speaking of 'getting lucky'..." She smiled kicking off her shoes and snuggling up to him, " You owe me Quentin."  
"I do, don't I?" He smile and kissed her tenderly.  
Robin kissed him back passionately and he responded in kind.  
"Whoa." She breathed several minutes later. "I didn't know a tongue could do that."  
"When this mission is over I'll give you a full demonstration of my tongue talents." He teased.  
"One promise you'd better keep Mister Cross." She replied and moved in for another kiss when the doorbell rang.  
They both sighed and looked at each other. Robin rose to answer the door as Cross hid the equipment, she waited for his nod before opening the door.  
"Sean?"  
"Thought I'd see if ya were okay.'  
"Oh, I'm fine now." She nodded.  
"Hey Sean." Cross came from the hall.  
"He came to check on me."  
"I made her rest."  
"Over protective if you ask me." Robin rolled her eyes.  
"Just love my honey." Quentin replied sliding an arm around her waist.  
"When are ya getting married?"   
"Later in the year...if we get everything together." Robin eyed Cross.  
"Okay, I get the hint. I'll pick things up on my end." He smiled at her.  
"Think Rebecca and I will be on the guest list?" Sean grinned.  
"The big day wouldn't be the same without you." Robin replied.  
Cross smiled at her hidden meaning.  
"Well, I'll leave ya two to plan then." Parker chuckled and left.  
"I got to see a bit of that English wit." Cross chuckled after the door was closed.  
"I heard you Yanks had an interesting sense of humor." She smiled back.  
"I'll have to show you some time."   
"If you don't mind starting dinner, I'd like to take a soapy bath."  
"I'm following that up with a cold shower."  
Robin chuckled, kissed him and went upstairs.  
Cross waited for thirty minutes then started dinner. He was cooking beef in a skillet when the phone rang.  
"Hello? Uh...she's in the bath." He listened for several moments, "Okay, I will tell her." He hung up frowning then returned to their meal.

"That smells great." Robin said coming into the room half-an-hour later.  
Cross placed the meal on the table and they sat.  
"What's wrong?" She asked after several minutes of silence.  
"The Commander called, Prime Minister Blair has no big plans for the week."  
"That they're telling us." She replied.  
"He checked with everyone." Cross shook his head.  
"Why the change? They targeted the P.M. before why not again?"  
"Maybe the increased security scared them off." Cross shrugged.  
"I hope someone spills their guts soon." She sighed.  
"You and me both." He nodded and pointed at her plate.  
Robin ate and thought about their situation. If it wasn't the P.M. who were they after?  
"We need the list of events coming up." She said and picked up the phone to call the Commander who was working on that as well. Robin grabbed a pen and wrote down every noteworthy event he gave her then hung up. "I didn't know we celebrated so many things." She sighed.  
"Is it possible to cover all of these in the time we have before they act?" He asked checking the list.  
"We're doing our best but the first even takes place tomorrow." She answered.  
"We should be there, see if we recognize anyone." He replied thoughtfully.  
"Right. It's starts really early."  
"Then we'd better get a good nights sleep." He replied picking up his dishes.  
"Not that early!" She complained grabbing her plate making him chuckle.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ  
Chapter 17 Day 51  
The pair arrived at the museum at eleven and looked at some of the pieces from China.  
"I hope they don't target this place." She whispered awed by the statues that were thousands of years old.  
"Yes." He agreed, not only as an art lover but knowing the complications that could arise between their countries by an act of terrorism.  
"It's Parker and Rebecca." She nudged him.  
"We should say hello." He replied leading her over. "Art lovers too I see."  
"Oh! Hi." Rebecca chuckled.  
"Need a bit of culture every so often." Parker replied.  
"The Chinese soldiers are amazing." Robin said.  
"We were going to make the rounds." Rebecca nodded.  
"We'll probably see you a few more times then." Cross smiled and led Robin back the other way.  
"He's wearing the jacket." Robin noticed.  
"The equipment is taping it all." He nodded.  
They spent the next few hours touring the museum, running into the couple a few times, as expected then they headed home.

"No mention of the plan, must not be at the museum." Cross reported listening to the tape.  
"Thank goodness." Robin said sipping her tea.  
Cross nodded crossing it off the list of targets.  
"Tomorrow we have the horticultural exhibit and a movie premiere." She noted.  
"The flowers are doable but the premiere?" He looked at her.  
"The Commander will have people there undercover." She assured him.  
Cross went to answer the doorbell and found Bryan there.  
"Lacy and I are having a small dinner party tonight and wanted to invite you two."  
"Tonight?" Cross looked at Robin.  
"We don't have any other plans, sounds like fun." She nodded.  
"Great, come by at six."   
"See you then." Cross smiled and nodded, closing the door as he left.  
"That's the bad part of undercover...betraying trusts." She sighed.  
"They're criminals Robin, trust is only a word they use against others." He replied joining her on the couch.  
Robin snuggled next to him and sighed.  
"When this is over I'm taking you to meet my mum."  
Cross kissed her head with a smile, content to hold her. He hadn't been happy in...he couldn't even remember how long. Work had been his priority for so many years but once this mission was over Robin would be his priority. Building a life and relationship with her.

Cross woke and yawned not realizing he'd fallen asleep. Hearing the hairdryer upstairs he headed into the bathroom and took his own shower and dressed for what he thought just might be an interesting dinner.  
"It's almost six." Robin called tapping on the door.  
Cross opened it and stepped out, she nodded at his brown shirt and slacks.  
"You look very handsome Mister Cross."  
"And you, my lady in blue, are a head turner." He smiled back.  
Robin blushed and gave him a soft kiss then sighed.  
"Guess we ought to get going." She said.  
"Let's see what we can discern from tonights conversations." He nodded taking her hand and heading out the door.

Bryan opened the door and smiled. "Come on in."  
"You have a lovely home." Robin complimented seeing the livingroom.  
"Lacy's the decorator, me, it would have been Irish football flags." He chuckled.  
"Dinner is cooking." Lacy said joining them.  
"Smells great." Cross inhaled.  
"Old family recipe." She replied.  
"Like ancient Chinese secret." He smiled.  
All three looked at him blankly.  
"Old...American...commercial." He shook his head.  
"This is what I have to live with." Robin rolled her eyes making the others chuckle.  
"Yes, tea and sympathy dear." Cross retorted as the dorbell rang.  
Bryan motioned Duncan and a woman they hadn't seen before as well as a solo Parker inside.  
"Rebecca couldn't make it?" Lacy asked.  
"Staff meeting, she'll be here soon." Parker answered.  
"The four of you haven't met yet." Bryan introduced them to each other.  
Duncan Fitzpatrick and Sari Wilson...I need to remember those names, Cross said to himself.  
"It's finally nice to meet our other neighbor." Cross offered his hand and Duncan shook it.  
"Nice to meet ya too." Duncan nodded.  
"Oh, what a beautiful ring." Sari said.  
"Quent decided my engagement ring should be the month we met." Robin replied.  
"That's so romantic." Lacy sighed elbowing Bryan.  
"That's my Quent, a romantic at heart." Robin smiled at him lovingly.  
"There-by diffusing the myth that men are not romantic." Cross smiled back.  
"Let's hear it for Quentin!" Parker pumped his fist making them all laugh.  
"Who's up for a drink?' Lacy asked heading for the kitchen.  
Bryan followed and poured wine for everyone.  
"Dinner's ready." Lacy called and filled each dish with stew and placed them on the table.  
A few minutes into eating the doorbell rang and Rebecca joined them.  
Cross and Robin played the happily engaged couple, delicately probing into the other couples relationships and work. They were able to find out more about their individual pasts and Cross mentally filed everything away to look into once back at the house.  
"Ya don't have plans for tomorrow do ya?" Bryan asked as Lacy and Rebecca went to get dessert.  
"Sorry, I have business." Duncan shook his head.  
"Rebecca and I have plans out of town." Parker added.  
Bryan turned to Cross with pleading eyes.  
"Don't even think about it." Robin poked him.  
"Did I say anything?" Cross defended.  
"We are going to the horticultural show and he is not getting out of it." Robin eyed him.  
"Oh...Lacy is dragging me there too." Bryan sighed then grinned, "Maybe we could go together...you and I could sneak off and find a pub."  
"You must like the couch." Lacy glared at him making them all chuckle.  
"Was just a thought." Bryan pouted.  
"I do like the idea of going together, what do you two say?" Lacy asked.  
Robin looked at Cross.  
"We really hadn't picked a time to go, how about we call you in the morning?" Cross asked.  
Bryan wrote down his number with a nod and they had dessert.

"Bye. See you both tomorrow I hope." Lacy bade them goodnight.  
"Are we going with them?" Robin asked as they crossed the street.  
"I might be able to get some information out of him." Cross nodded.  
"Let's call them around ten, the show starts at eleven."  
Cross nodded hoping if Bryan knew anything he'd let it slip and they'd figure out the plan...that loomed closer every day.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ  
Chapter 18 Day 52  
'Hello?'  
"Bryan it's Quentin, Robin and I are going when the show opens then grab some lunch?"  
'Sounds good. We'll meet you out front at 10:30 or so?'  
"Separate cars or...?"  
'I'll drive.'  
"Okay, see you then."  
'Yep.'  
Cross hung up and nodded to Robin, "he's driving."  
"I'll work on Lacy, she if she knows anything as well."  
"Be careful."  
"I have gone undercover before." She eyed him.  
"And I trust you to do the job but these guys have killed before and I don't want you to be targeted." He replied kissing her.  
"You just be careful too." She hugged him.  
He held her close for several moments then sighed.  
"We'd better get ready."  
She nodded and headed upstairs while he cleaned up their breakfast dishes.

They locked the door and headed to the Malloy's, who came out of their house as they reached the gate.  
"Remember, no sneaking off to the pub." Lacy eyed her husband.  
"No dear." Bryan rolled his eyes.  
Cross and Robin chuckled and climbed into the Malloy's car.  
Robin and Lacy sat in the back and talked flowers while Bryan expounded on cricket to Cross.  
"It's sooooo boring." Lacy interjected.  
"Lace, it's a great sport!" Bryan defended.  
Boring, she mouthed making Cross chuckle.  
"What's your sport?" Bryan asked Cross.  
"I watch baseball on t.v., though I'm not a huge sports enthusiast." He shrugged.  
"He plays darts." Robin added.  
"Says the woman who beat me." Cross replied.  
"Oooh, you'll never live that down." Bryan laughed.  
"I know."  
Robin hit his shoulder.  
"Now I can't play at all!" He said rubbing his shoulder.  
The Malloy's laughed as they pulled into the show parking lot.  
Cross split the parking fee and paid for his and Robin's tickets then they went inide to look at the flowers.  
"These azaleas are beautiful." Lacy said leading Robin over to them.  
"Check out these purple things." Cross said pointing across the way.  
"You love flowers too huh?" Bryan snickered.  
"I'm a master gardener, can't you tell?" Cross eyed him and both men chuckled. "This is the first on a list of activities for this week." He sighed.  
"Got you on the runaround huh?" Bryan sympathized.  
"Art show, theater, soccer game--"  
"You don't want to go to that one." Bryan shook his head.  
"Soccer? Why not?"  
"It's crowded, noisy...the fans get really out of hand." Bryan looked at him intensely, "trust me, don't go to the football game."  
Cross watched him walk back to the women, suspicion gnawed at the agents gut. He rejoined them and they all checked out the rest of the show then went to lunch then returned home.  
"That was fun, we'll have to do something together again." Lacy smiled and Robin nodded then she and Cross headed home.  
"Lacy doesn't know anything." She whispered as they crossed the street.  
Cross was silent until they were safely inside their home, he used their bug detector and checked the house. Satisfied they were clear he turned to a frowning Robin.  
"Bryan was insistant we not go to the soccer game."  
"My God, do you think that's their target?" She gasped.  
"A lot of people, a lot of attention."  
"I'll call the Commander." Robin grabbed the phone.  
Cross pulled his computer out and checked out the stadium. It held over twenty-thousand spectators and the game was sold out.  
"If they plan on bombing the stadium there'll be a lot of casualties. Not if I can help it." He vowed.  
"The Commander said a team is going to go over the place with a fine tooth comb tonight." Robin reported.  
"Good." He nodded.  
"Why would someone want to kill so many people?" She asked.  
"Because if you're not one of them, if you don't share their beliefs or philosophy, you're their enemy."  
Robin sighed heavily and he pulled her into his arms.  
"I know you're scared. All we can do is fight the good fight...and know we did our best. Sometimes we win, sometimes we don't...but we still have to try."  
Robin nodded and hugged him.  
"I'm going to make some tea, would you like something?"  
"No, thank you."  
Robin went to the kitchen and Cross examined the stadium to see where a bomb could be hidden to inflict the most damage and casualties.

It was nearly midnight when the Commander called to tell them ho bomb had been found, to everyone's relief.  
The pair turned in wondering what Sunday would bring, hoping it would be the end of the Donnegal Brigade.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ  
Chapter 19 Day 56  
"Hello?"  
'It's Bryan, do you want to go to the pub and watch the game?'  
"Robin and I have tickets to the soccer game. She's really excited about it."  
There was silence on the other end of the phone.  
"Bryan?"  
'So...uh...where are your seats at?'  
"Behind the home goal."  
'Those are really bad seats, you should sit in the middle.'  
"The middle?"  
'Oh yeah. Better view of the entire field.'  
"Wish you had told me that sooner, the game is sold out."   
'Trade! You really need to trade Quentin!'  
Cross heard the desperation in his voice.  
"Maybe we'll do that."  
'Good. See you later...I hope.'  
"Okay." Cross hung up frowning.  
"Who was that?" Robin asked.  
"Bryan. He really does not want us to go to that game Robin. He told me to trade the goal seats for middle ones. He sounded desperate."  
"That has to be their target but they checked last night--"  
"And found nothing. What if they aren't planting the bomb until today?"   
"Everyone will be checked Quentin, they won't make it past security carrying a bomb." Robin shook her head.  
"If one person was carrying the whole bomb then no..."  
"They'll assemble the bomb at the game?!?" She gaped.  
"It's been done before." He looked at her.  
"I'm calling the Commander." She said striding to the phone.  
Cross heard car doors and looked out the window. He saw two unknown men getting into Parker's car, they were carrying seat cushions and dressed in home team colors. He grabbed his camera and zoomed in on their faces snapping photos that he sent to the printer.  
"Robin! Let's go!" He called checking the computer and printing the pictures.  
"Right. Okay. We'll see you there." Robin replied and hung up. "What?"  
"Parker and two others just left, looks like they're going to see some soccer if what they were wearing is any indication." He answered pulling the last of the photos from the printer.  
"The Commander is dispatching several teams." She told him grabbing her purse and keys as he checked his weapon and put it in his waistband then slid his jacket on.  
They left quickly and Cross glimpsed Bryan watching from his porch .  
This has to be it.  
"When does the game start?" He asked.  
"An hour."  
"The stadium will already be packed, won't it?" He sighed.  
"It was filling up at ten a.m." She answered.  
Cross studied the photos again determined to prevent these deaths.

Reaching the stadium they met up with the Commander who handed them radios.  
"These are the men we're looking for." Cross handed the photos out, "let's concentrate on the home goal area, I was more or less warned away from there so it's our best bet as the target."  
"Bloody hell! I just received word the P.M.'s wife was planning on attending, she would have been seated in the box." The Commander said.  
"Would have been?" Robin asked.  
"We alerted her people to the threat and they've cancelled her trip here."  
"Good. Let's find these guys." Cross nodded.  
They all headed for the home goal, Cross in the lead.  
"There they are." He nodded at the three men.  
"Let's do this quietly." The Commander ordered.  
The uniformed officers started down one side of the aisle while Cross, Robin, the Commander and a few others made their way down the opposite side.  
Parker caught sight of the constables and nudged the men, they started out the other side leaving their seat cushions behind. They were almost out of the row when Parker espied Cross and the others . He spoke to the men and split up.  
"Get those cushions!" Cross called chasing Parker.  
Robin and several others went after the two men while the bombsquad reached the cushions.  
'Ladies and gentlemen we are requesting you exit the stadium in an orderly fashion due to a slight electrical malfunction.' A voice announced over the public address system.  
It was loudly booed and no one moved until...  
"HE HAS A GUN!" A man shouted as Parker pulled a weapon while he descended toward the field.  
The crowd panicked and rushed to get away forcing Cross to dive into the seats or be trampled. He hurried to his feet and saw Parker climbing over the seats so he pulled his weapon and did likewise.  
Parker turned back and shot at him.  
It went wide and Cross prayed it didn't hit anyone as he jumped over tiers of seats after the terrorist.  
Parker leapt over the fence onto the field and Cross followed.  
"Parker! Federal agent! Stop!"  
Parker turned and fired several times, Cross dove and rolled coming up on one knee and returned fire hitting Parker who fell. Cross cautiously approached, he kicked the gun away and checked for a pulse.  
"This is Cross, Parker's dead." He radioed.  
'Roger that, we have one in custody.' Someone answered.  
'The bombsquad is defusing the bomb.' A third replied.  
"Does anyone have the third man?" Cross asked.  
'We have him! Repeat--'  
Cross looked over as an explosion went off seventy yards away.  
ROBIN!  
"Cross to Traynor, come in!"  
There was no reply.  
"Robin?!?" He tried again as another constable joined him to stand guard over Parker.  
Cross ran to where the explosion occured, fear burrowing into his heart.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ  
Chapter 20 Day 62  
Cross watched as the coffin was lowered into the ground.  
The sky was overcast just like his mood.  
Several Donnegal Brigade members had been arrested including Duncan and Bryan but it brought him no solace...Robin was dead and a part of him had died with her.  
The third man chose martyrdom and took Robin with him .  
Cross heard the minister intone and swallowed his tears back.  
He stood alone outside the circle of mourners.  
As a spy he had always been alone...but he had never felt more lonely.  
The service ended and he walked away quickly. It was half-a-mile back to Penywern but he wanted to be alone with his thoughts.  
They had gone to the grocery last week and bought champagne to open when they took down the Donnegal Brigade.  
We should have drank it Sunday then made love for the first time. I should be making arrangements to transfer here. Sliding the engagement ring on her finger. I should---No. There are no more shoulds. Robin in dead. My future with her is over.  
He wasn't even aware he was on their street until he heard a car screech to a halt and looked up to see Rebecca coming toward him. Fury and hatred in her eyes, she pulled a gun.  
"You killed him!" She seethed.  
Cross looked at her then acted kicking the gun away and slamming her onto the ground and pulling her arms behind her back.  
"Sean Parker was a murderer. He killed innocent people, Robin included, for his own deluded cause. You knew what he did which makes you just as culpable. I hope you like prison because you are going to be there a very long time." He said in a dangerously low voice then hauled her to her feet.  
"Agent Cross?"   
He looked up to see the Commander.  
"She pulled a weapon on me." He nodded to the gun on the ground.  
The men with the Commander cuffed her Rebecca and led her away while the Commander used his handkerchief to pick up the gun.  
"Do me a favor? See that she gets a long sentence." Cross requested.  
"We've been looking for her since Sunday. She'll be tried as an accessory."  
Cross nodded.  
"Traynor was a good constable. She'll be missed." The Commander said.  
Cross sighed deeply.  
"We need to get back to the Yard. We'll said a tow for Mason's car." The older man said and left the American agent standing there.  
Cross watched them take her away and saw several neighbor women on their porches, each set of eyes held venom toward him and met them unflinchingly. He held no shame or regret in putting an end to their men's deadly plans. He turned and went into the house.  
Standing in the doorway he wasn't surprised to find the sweeper team had already been there and removed their equipment.  
He walked over and picked up the plane ticket.  
"I'm really sorry about Robin, she was a terrific lady."  
"The Chairman send you to escort me home?"   
"I volunteered." Dallas came over and put a hand on his shoulder.  
"I loved her." Cross admitted.  
"I know." Dallas sympathisized, "Let's get you packed, we leave this afternoon."  
As they drove to the airport he watched the scenery, he would never be the same again.

The End 2017

 

I wrote this to answer my own questions about things the show brought up about Mister Cross.

In "Last Man Standing" Cross tells the ladies he crossed the line with and FBI agent while on a mission---I wrote his involvement with Robin as to why he is a workaholic with no lovelife and why he would 'cross the line' with Nora Novarro since he stayed professional with Robin and lost her to death.  
In "Crossed Out" Cassie and Shane found gold rings in Cross' safe and wondered about his marital status.  
In "Cover Me" the Donnegal Brigade was mentioned, Cross said he'd come up against them once before and they had no problem being martyrs.  
In "Love Kills", Cassie surmises Cross is afraid of being hurt so he doesn't let anyone get too close to him.


End file.
